Modern Day
by Kaytiiiieee
Summary: Tris is a nurse living with an abusive Peter. One night it get super bad. Will Tris make it? FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

**__****DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

It's been three years since I have meet Peter. It has been three years since my parents dead in a car crash. It's been three years since I had contact with my brother Caleb. I meet Peter a week after my parents died. I was 21 alcoholic and Peter helped me get through it. At first he was nice, sweet, and caring. He was in college to be a lawyer and he helped me stop being an alcoholic. Then after a year I moved in with Peter and finished nursing school. Then everything changed and Peter became overprotective and angry. It was a month after I moved in when Peter first hit me. I was working a late shift at children's hospital and got home late. I always had dinner ready for Peter because he always got home after me. When I walked through the door Peter was pissed. He started yelling I was cheating on him and that I was ungrateful bitch.

_Flashback_

"_Where have you been?" he yelled when I walked through the door._

"_I'm sorry I had to stay late. One of my patients was having problems and I had to make sure he was going to be okay" I say telling Peter the truth. A 5 year old boy named Luke was diagnosed with Leukemia and just had his first day of Chemo._

"_You are lying you ungrateful bitch" he screams and pushes me against the door. _

"_I'm not lying. Get off of me" I yell back_

"_You will learn to treat me with respect you slut" he says and slaps me across the face._

"_Now make me dinner or it will be worst" he lets go of me and walks back to our room. When I hear the shower turn on I slide down the door and start to cry._

_Flashback over_

It has gotten worst over the years. For the first couple of months he would just hit me and yell and call me a bitch or a slut. Then he started beating me with a belt or sometimes anything he could get his hands on. Ever since this has start I moved whatever was left from my parent's death out of the bank and put it in my friend Lynn's bank account. Lynn found out what Peter was doing to me one day at work. One of the kids got sick and threw up all over my shirt and I had to change. I made sure no one was around because I was scared they would see my back but right when I pulled my shirt over my head I heard someone gasp. I told Lynn all that happen and she said that she'll help me. I have been saving a little out of my paycheck each week. Only 5 more paychecks and I can finally escape from Peter. I just pray that Peter won't be in a bad mood when he comes home from work. God never answers my prayers Peter is pissed and that's not good. I am still in pain from last night.

"Bitch where is my food?" he slurs when he walks through the door. He has been drinking this night is not going to end well, but when does it ever.

"On the table" I say trying to keep my actions in tack.

"What the fuck is this? I wanted steak not fucking chicken" he says throwing his knife at me.

"I'm sorry; they didn't have any steak at the store. I thought chicken would be good" I say looking down.

"You will be sorry. Take off your shirt" he says unbuckling his pants. I do as he says and turn around preparing for the belt. I lose track after 20 whips and start to feel myself start to black out. Stay awake Tris, you can't pass out and then bleed everywhere. When he is done beating me, he flips me on my back and I see he has a knife in his hand. He starts to cut me and when I think it's over he stabs the knife into my hip. The pain is unbearable and I let out a scream. He punches me in the face until I can barely see out of my right eye and I feel blood pour down my face.

"Clean yourself up you piece of shit" he says walking into the bedroom. I lay on the floor for what feels like forever until I hear snoring coming from the bedroom. I slow get up and grab a burn phone that I bought I case this ever happened and grabbed any cash I had and 300 dollars I kept hidden in my tampon box. I slowly walk to the door ignoring my screaming back and hip. When I make it to my car I call Lynn.

"Hello?" Lynn says

"Lynn, I need help. It was really bad this time and I don't think I can stay awake long enough to drive to the hospital" I say

"Tris, Oh my fucking god, what did he do?" her voice starts breaking. That's a first Lynn never cries.

"It's bad, can you stay on the phone with me to keep me awake and meet me at the hospital?" I say starting my car.

"Please be careful Tris and I'm on my way. Please promise me if you feel like your gonna pass out pull over and tell me where you are and I'll come get you." She says and I can hear her starting her car.

"I promise" I say and drive fast and I look and see that its 12am. The drive to the hospital feels like it was forever.

"Okay, Lynn I made it and I'm starting to get sleepy" I say pulling into a spot close to the front.

"Tris, I'm 5 minutes away. Please stay awake." She says in a rushed voice

"I'll try Lynn" I whisper. I can feel my eyes start to close and I don't think I can keep them open any longer. I soon as my close I hear Lynn's voice.

"Tris, Oh my god that sick fucking bastard" Lynn cries.

"Yeah" I faintly whisper. My body is screaming in pain and I see black dots.

"Tris, I'm gonna help you out I told Shauna I was here to help a friend and her husband and his friend are ER doctors. They should be here any second" She says grabbing my hand and helping me out the car.

"Lynn! Oh my god what happen to her?" I hear a woman's voice yell.

"Lynn, I don't feel good" I say and then throw up everywhere. But it's not normal throw up there blood everywhere.

"Tris, try to stay awake. Everything will be okay" Lynn cries and I feel another person hold my other side up.

"Zeke! Four! Hurry" I hear what I'm guessing is Shauna yelling. I see two figures running towards us.

"Lynn, what happen?" I hear one man say.

"Zeke now's not the time. Please just help her she just threw up blood everywhere and she is losing too much blood" Lynn cries.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab a wheelchair. Keep her awake Four and check and see how bad everything is?" Zeke says and runs back inside.

"This may hurt" I hear a deep voice say I'm guessing it's Four's. Four is that a nickname I nod my head which I soon regret because my head feels like it's gonna explode.

"Lynn I'm gonna throw up again" I say and everyone moves out of the way but still keep me up. I throw up more blood and I can hear Four yelling to me to stay awake but I can't. Black dots cloud my vision and I hear Lynn screaming at me.

"sorry" is the last thing I say before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Chapter 1 recap_

_"Lynn I'm gonna throw up again" I say and everyone moves out of the way but still keep me up. I throw up more blood and I can hear Four yelling to me to stay awake but I can't. Black dots cloud my vision and I hear Lynn screaming at me._

_"sorry" is the last thing I say before everything goes black._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lynn POV**

"No Tris please stay awake" I scream. I'm gonna murder Peter.

"Zeke we need to hurry, she already lost too much blood" Four says lifting Tris into the wheelchair.

"Is she gonna make it?" I say with tears running down my face. Shauna pulls me into a hug. Shauna knows that I don't cry unless it's about someone I truly care about. When Tris told me what was happening I knew how she felt. When I was in college I was dating Eric a sadistic pig how was controlling. I didn't have it as bad as Tris but I know what it feels like not to be able to escape. If it wasn't for Shauna, Zeke, or Four I would be either in Tris position know or dead. Tris is like a sister to me and I can't lose her.

"She's gonna make it. She's tough I'm surprise she didn't pass out sooner" Shauna says

"I hope" I say sitting down in waiting room and putting my head in my hands. It's been five hours since Tris went into surgery. Zeke and Four are almost done. As soon as Shauna gives me a cup of coffee Zeke walks out with blood all over his scrubs and a satisfied look on his face.

"She is stabilized and she's gonna make it. She is a tough one" he says giving me a hug.

"Thank god. What did he do to her?" I ask questioning if I really want to know.

"Well, it looks like he beat her for a while, there was healing whip marks and deep fresh ones. He stabbed her in the hip but a piece of the knife broke off in her hip and we had to remove it. Luckily it missed any major organs. She has a severe concussion which explains her throwing up. She has 10 stitches above her eye from where it looks like he punched her several times." He says

"Oh my god" I say with tears falling down my face. I feel someone hug me from behind and see Four. Ever since Eric Four has been like my big brother and always looked after me.

"Lynn, how long has this been happening to her?" he asks. I really don't know if Tris would want me to tell. She had a problem telling me and I even had to tell her about Eric first before she really told me the truth.

"Four, I can't tell you. She will have to tell you" I say hoping he will drop it. The look on his face shows he is having an internal battle with himself if he should continue to press on the matter or let it go.

"Okay, she is going to be okay. She should wake up in a couple of hours but a couple of days at the most" he says wiping the tears that roll down my cheeks.

"Can I see her?" I ask

"Yeah, I will take you to her room. One question does she have any family?" He says

"Her parent's died 3 years ago and she hasn't talked to her brother since they died" I say remembering her telling me how they died.

"Okay, this is her room" he says opening the door. When I walk in I see Tris hooked up to several different IV'S. She looks better than she did when she first got here but there are bruises all over her face and I don't even want to know what her back looks like. I walk over to the chair and sit next to her.

"Come on Tris, you need to wake up soon" I say and let the tears fall.

**Tris POV**

I hear this annoying beeping sound, God will somebody shut it off. I groan and open my eyes but that was a big mistake.

"Your finally awake" I hear a deep voice say. Peter? No, Peter's voice isn't that deep. I open my eyes and I see the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Where am I?" I ask confused.

"You are in a hospital. Do you remember anything" he asks. I think back oh yeah Peter was drunk and nearly killed me.

"Yes, I remember everything." I say. I remember Lynn helping me and there were people named Zeke, Shauna, and Four? Yeah Four, still strange name.

"Is Lynn here?" I ask

"Yes, she went to get coffee. She hasn't left your side for three days." He says. Three days oh no. Peter is probably pissed.

"Has anybody been here looking for me?" I ask

"No, and if he shows up I'm gonna murder him" I hear Lynn say.

"Lynn" I chuckle

"Thank god you are awake. You gave me a scare Trissy" she says chuckling. I scowl she knows I hate that nickname.

"I thought since I almost died you would stop calling me that" I groan.

"Never gonna happen Trissy. Tris this is Four he is one of the doctors and like my brother how help save you." she says pointing to the tall muscular doctor with the prettiest blue eyes.

"Tris, do you want to tell me what happen? I can help you put this sick bastard in jail" Four says. I look at Lynn not knowing if I can trust him. Lynn gives me a nod saying to tell him.

"Tris, he helped me get away from Eric. You can trust him." She says taking my hand.

"Do you want to get what where their names Zeke and Shauna? They were there last night right?" I say not wanting to repeat this story a million times.

"Yeah, I'll go get them while Four changes your IV'S" Lynn says getting up and walking out the door.

"So Four, very interesting name? I say.

"Yeah, I got the nickname in Med school when I had to do Four surgeries on my first day" he says looking at my pupils.

"So, Lynn tells me you're a nurse a children's hospital" he says changing the IV.

"Yeah, I work with mostly children with cancer. They just make you feel grateful for life and I love working with kids" I say.

"Isn't kind of depressing, I mean working with kids when you know there gonna die?" he questions.

"No, it's the complete opposite. The kids making getting up out of bed and getting through my day easier, You would think almost dying it would be sad but the kids are still full of life and I always have smile on my face every time I talk to them" I say. Four just looks at me with awe and respect. He is about to ask me something when Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn come walking through the door.

"So, this is the Tris who is best friends with my little sister in law" Zeke says

"Thank you guys for saving my life." I say with tears threating to fall.

"It's our job, plus you remind me of someone I knew when I was a kid" he says

"Really who?" I ask curious.

"My cousin Beatrice, her parents died a couple of years ago and we tried to get in contact with her but Caleb said they had a falling out and she disappeared. I miss her sometimes" he says and Shauna gives him a hug.

"Wait. Zekey-Bear?" I say. He looks nothing like the fat nerdy little kid with glasses. He has muscles and I guess he wears contacts.

"Beatrice? Is that really you?" he says with tears forming in his eyes.

"In the flesh" I say. Wait how he could not know it me. Wouldn't he known by my last name?

"Did you not know my last name?" I ask.

"No, I have been so busy trying to keep you alive I forgot to ask Lynn" he says with a smirk.

"Zekey-Bear?" Four questions

"Yep, when we were little Zeke was fat and when he gave you hugs it felt like hugging a teddy bear" I say laughing at Zeke's red face.

"You didn't tell me this. I need to see pictures" Shauna says. Lynn and Four just laugh.

"It's embarrassing. So Tris what happened? Who do I need to murder because nobody gets away with nearly killing my baby cousin" Zeke says

"I think you guys should sit this is a long story" I say and everyone sits in a chair or on the bed with me.

"Where do I begin, three years ago I was home alone and Caleb was at some nerd convention. Mom and Dad where going to a dinner with some of Dad's bosses when a drunk driver hit them head on. They died instantly and I got a call from an unknown number telling me my parents died in a car crash. I was devastated and I called Caleb crying. I told him what happened and I meet him at the scene of the crash. Later that week we had the funeral and Caleb said 'I can't stay here. It reminds me to much of them and I'm moving to San Francisco with Susan' and left immediately after the funeral. I was screaming a Caleb how could he leave me when I had no one left. I started drinking and it got worst. Sometimes I would end up on faced down in an alley. One night at a party I meet Peter and he was nice and sweet. We started dating and he helped my quit drinking and goes back to school to be a nurse. He helped turn my life around. I moved in with him a year later and he changed. I came home late one night and he hit me. It started to get worse. He mental, emotionally, and physically abused me. There were times when I almost killed myself but that were the cowardly way out of things. I thought I was going to be stuck with him forever and have no escape. At work one day Lynn saw my back when I was changing and she told me she knew how I felt and I told her everything. I told her that he raped me over a hundred times and I have had 2 miscarriages because he would beat me so bad. She told me she would help me and that I could stay with her. I only had 5 paychecks left before I would leave him. Then couple nights ago Peter came home drunk. When Peter was drunk it was way fucking worst. I couldn't get steak at the store so I got is second favorite chicken. He goes fucking pissed and started beating me with his belt. I almost passed out but I knew it would be worst. When he finally stops beating me he cut me and then stabbed me with the knife but when he ripped it out a piece broke because I moved from the pain. I screamed because the pain was so bad and I usually am quiet and its over quickly. He kept punching me in the face because it was punishment for screaming and it could draw attention. When he finally stopped he went and passed out in the bedroom. I wait until it was safe and tried to clean myself up. I knew I couldn't stay any longer and I grabbed all the cash out of my purse and the 300 dollars I hid and a burn phone I bought a week in advanced in case something like this ever happened. I called Lynn and then came here." When I finish I see Shauna is hugging Lynn and Four and Zeke look like they want to murder someone.

"Tris, I need you to go to the police" Zeke says. I just shake my head.

"Why not? That bastard needs to rot in prison and get raped in the ass for what he did to you" Four says. And I laugh his choice of words.

"Peter is a lawyer and could get himself out of anything" I say knowing he can.

"Tris, we have a friend name Christiana she is the best Lawyer in Chicago. Peter will lose and you will be free." Shauna says. I look up with tears in my eyes and Zeke just hugs me.

"Zeke do you still have Caleb's number?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" he says smiling. He knows that even though he left he is still my brother and I need him right know.

"Please, can I have it?" I say giving him the puppy dog face.

"Yes, just stop with the face, it's hard to say no to it when you're not all beat up but this is just cruel" he says shielding his eyes. Everyone just laughs and Zeke hands me his phone. I look for Caleb's number and press call. It rings a few times before he answers.

"Hello?" he says

"Caleb, it's me Beatrice" I say with tears falling down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_Chapter 2 recap_

_"Hello?" he says_

_"Caleb, it's me Beatrice" I say with tears falling down my face._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice are you okay?" he says with concern.

"No, Caleb. I need you something bad has happen." I say choking on my tears. I just need the old Caleb back the one who beat up my stalker Al in high school when he cornered me after school on time.

"Beatrice what is going on?" he says. I hand the phone to Zeke how is understands that I can't deal with this anymore. Zeke tells Caleb everything that happened why I just lay there trying to figure out where I go from here. I can't leave I have a job that I love and I can't leave those kids. I feel some grab my hand and I see it was Four. He just squeezes my hand and even though I only known him for a couple of hours he hasn't should me one once of pity and he makes me feel safe.

"She's gonna stay with me…Yes…Four and I are gonna get her stuff…I already texted Chris…I promise…okay…See you soon…Bye" I hear Zeke say and hang up the phone.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I ask. I always hated hospitals.

"We are going to see how you are after tonight and hopefully tomorrow you can come back to mine and Shauna's house." He says.

"I can't intrude on you guys lives. I'm already a big burden as it is" I say looking down.

"Hey don't say that. You are a brave and strong woman. Nobody would have survived what you went through the past few days." Four says

"He's right Tris and I'm not letting me baby cousin go back to that fucking bastard or live on the street. Plus I promised your brother I would take care of you and help you get back up on your feet." He says hugging me.

"Plus Tris it would be nice having a girl in the house for a while. You know how it is dealing with Zeke especially when Uriah likes to come and stay." Shauna says with a laugh. Zeke makes a funny face and I spit out my water all over Lynn and Four starts to laugh which cause Lynn to hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Sorry Lynn" I say still laughing.

"Damn Lynn, how do you make pillows hurt" Four says rubbing his face, which causes everyone to burst out laughing.

* * *

Finally I can leave this retched hospital! Zeke called the police yesterday and pressed charges against Peter. They took my statement and pictures for evidence and got my previous medical reports from my miscarriages. I am meeting Chris and the rest of the gang tonight at Zeke and Uriah's welcome home party.

"Ready to go?" Shauna asks me.

"Yes" I almost shout. She just laughs and wheels me down the hall. I am perfectly able to walk but hospital rules say I have to leave in a wheelchair.

"So I keep meaning to ask but when did you and Zeke get married and how did y'all meet?" I ask when I get into her car.

"Well I meet Zeke when I meet Four. Four and I were working together when he first started at this hospital. We were both newbies so we helped each other out. He became like my big brother and he asked me if I wanted to come to his best friend's party. He introduced me to Zeke and we just clicked. For the first couple of weeks Zeke barely talked to me until one day at the Pedrad famous truth or dare party Four dared Zeke to play seven minutes in heaven and when we were making out he asked me out. Then a year later he proposed the same way he asked me out. I thought it was funny and a couple months later we got married." She says with a smile on her face.

"I am happy for the both of you" I say. The drive to their house was quick and I was glad. I just want to take a nap before this party. Shauna leads me upstairs the guest bedroom and hands me a pair of sweat pants and I'm guessing one of Zeke's shirts because it's huge on me.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Thank you Shauna." I say giving her a hug.

"Were family Tris and even if you weren't I still will think of you as family" she says being careful of my back. I lie down and close my eyes and fall into deep sleep.

_Dream_

"_Tris where is my dinner?" I hear Peter's voice._

"_I'm sorry Peter, I just got home and was about to start cooking" I say fearful of the mood he is in._

"_You ungrateful piece of shit, I take you in and this is how you thank me?" he says grabbing a knife._

"_I'm sorry, I promise this won't happen again." I say backing away from Peter._

"_Your right this won't happen again." he say stepping towards me. He grabs me and throws m across the kitchen and I hit my head on the counter. He takes the knife and starts to cut me and rips my pants of. _

"_Peter, no please stop" I cry trying to escape from his grasp. He starts to unbuckle his pants and rips my underwear off. I feel him near my entrance and I try closing my legs but he forcefully pulls them a part. I feel him start thrusting in me and I start screaming._

"Tris! Tris wake up. It's just a dream" I hear and open my eyes. My blurry vision makes it hard to see and I see a silhouette of a man and immediately flinch away. I close my eyes and hug my knees.

"Tris, it's me Four. You're safe Peter is not here" I hear. I look up and see Four sitting next to me on the bed. I look at him tears falling down my face and he just pulls me into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he ask holding me. I shake my head and wipe my tears away. I finally look into Four's eyes and I never noticed the light blue patch in his deep blue eyes.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" I ask

"No you look tough as nails. I Zeke sent me up here to see if you are ready to go downstairs for the party." Four says

"Umm…who all is there?" I ask not wanting it to be a million people.

"Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christiana, and Will" He says.

"Okay" I say, I pull my hair into a messy bun and walk down stair with Four. Four helps me down stairs because it still hurts to walk. When we reach the bottom and walk into the living room I see a lot people. Uriah is the first person I see that I recognize.

"Uri" I say and he shoots his head up and looks at me. He jumps up and run and gives me a big hug. I scream in pain and he immediately lets go. The pain is too much and I fall back on to Four.

"Oh my god Tris, I'm so sorry." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Its fine, I'm still really sore." I say and Four looks at me with concern. I can feel that some the cuts in my back break open and look at Four.

"Tris is your back fine?" he says sitting me down on a chair. Everyone is looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Um, I think some reopened but other than that I'm okay" I say. Shauna helps me up and walks me to the bathroom to change my gauzes on my back and gives me another shirt which I'm guessing is hers because it's smaller but still big. I walk back and give Uri and hug and he looks like if he touches me I will break. Uri you can hug me just be careful of my back I say with a laugh. He laughs and is more careful. I sit down in between Four and Zeke and everyone is still looking at me like I'm and elephant in the room.

"Will you guys quit staring you're making me uncomfortable" I say looking down playing with my hands. I never like attention and I always try to avoid it.

"Tris, This is Christiana she is your new lawyer" Zeke says pointing to a tall tan brunette with short black hair.

"Tris, it's soon great to meet you. I me and peter went to Law school together and I promise you I will destroy him. I having a feeling we are gonna be best friends" she says giving me a hug. I laugh and hug her back.

"This is Will Chris boyfriend and he is a pediatric surgeon" he says pointing to the tall tan man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He looks familiar I wonder if he works at Children's hospital.

"Will do you work at Children's hospital?" I ask

"Yeah, how did you know?" he questions

"I work with the cancer children there and I think I have seen you one time when I was taking a child to get his leg removed." I say. The little boy was only nine and he had Chondrosarcoma which is a bone cancer.

"Yeah, I remember. The poor kid but I hear that after and his chemo finished he was in remission" Will says.

"Yeah, he was one of my favorite. He knew how to make you laugh" I say.

"You already know Uriah and this is his girlfriend Marlene, she is the owner of Relaxation's" Zeke says pointing to the red head girls sitting on Uri's lap.

"Wait that really badass spa that makes your body feels like you slept on a cloud" I say shocked. I love that place I went with people from work a few times.

"Yep, I'm glad you like it. Maybe when you're all better we can have a girl's day" she says with a smile.

"Yes! We can go shopping then the spa afterwards" Christiana says.

"We gonna need a spa after the five hours of shopping your gonna drag us through" Lynn says. Five hours I like shopping but five hours is a little excess.

"Alright how is ready for Truth or Dare?" Uri shouts. Everyone shouts either yeah or sure.

"Okay rules are if you don't answer a truth or do a dare you have to remove an article of clothing a sock or shoe doesn't count" Uri says. I guess I'm gonna have to do just truths because my head and back hurts. We all sit in a circle and I'm in between Chris and Four. I lean a little on Four because it hurts to sit straight up.

"Alright, since it's my house I go first" Zeke says "Uriah, T or D?"

"I'm not a pansycake! Dare" Uri says

"Alright I dare you…


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Chapter 3 recap_

_"Alright, since it's my house I go first" Zeke says "Uriah, T or D?"_

_"I'm not a pansycake! Dare" Uri says_

_"Alright I dare you…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

"…to drink my mystery drink" Zeke says

"Challenge accepted" Uriah says

"Tris do you want to help?" Zeke asks. I shrug and he helps me up and we walk into the kitchen.

"What do you put in the mystery drink?" I ask.

"Anything really" he says and starts grabbing things out his fridge and I grab a cup and walk to the bathroom. I put some toilet water in the cup and bring it to Zeke.

"Still the same Tris" he says shaking his head chuckle. I just smirk and start mixing the liquids he has. We put some toilet water, hot sauce, pickle juice, wine, whiskey, orange juice, and some spoiled milk. We mix it together and Zeke hands it to Uri. Uri looks at it and gulps. He brings it to his nose and looks like he will barf. He holds his nose and starts chugging the drink. He makes it like half way through before getting up and puking in the bathroom. He comes back glaring at Zeke and me.

"Tris T or D?" he says smirking at me.

"Truth" I say

"Tell everyone what happened when we were eight" he says smirking. I look at him confused for a second and then remember.

"Ugh, okay so we just arrived at Zeke and Uriah's house and my dad decided that we could get a puppy. He took Zeke, Uri, Caleb, and I to one of his friends who bred German Shepherds. We picked out one and I wanted to hold it on the way home. I didn't know dogs got car sick. About 10 minutes down the road she pukes all over me. I had to get out of the car and my dad threw my shorts away so the whole ride home I smelt like puke and had no pants on." I say glaring at Uriah for bring it up. Everyone just laughs.

"Christiana T or D" I say taking the attention off of me.

"Dare" she says

"I dare you to not wear make up for a week" I say and Christiana looks at her shirt and back at me. She takes her shirt off and everyone laughs.

"Not gonna happen" she says. The game keeps going on for a couple of hours. Some point I must have fell asleep because I feel someone carrying me up the stairs. I look up and see it's Four.

"What time is it?" I ask. He must have not noticed I woke up because his face immediately looks at me. I laugh a little and he starts to chuckle.

"Um a little past twelve." He says and sits me on my bed.

"Thank you" I say and feel my eyes starting to close again.

"You're welcome, good night Tris" he says smiling and walking out of my room.

"Night" I say and fall asleep.

* * *

_I just get to work and start making my rounds. I catch a waif of someone's perfume and immediately run to the bathroom and start to throw up. I tell my supervisor that I'm sick and she lets me go home. I stop by the store first and grab a few items and I grab a pregnancy test. When I get home I start cooking and then go take the test. No this can't be happening I'm only 22 about to be 23 I can't have a child. What would Peter do? I throw the test away and hope Peter doesn't see it. Peter gets home around 8pm and Dinner is ready._

"_Why did you leave work early?" he says sounding pissed._

"_I got sick and asked to go home so I didn't get any of the kids sick." I say_

"_You do not look sick now." He says looking at me. I look perfectly fine and I'm starting to get nervous. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and I'm just praying he doesn't see the test. He come out a few minutes later and doesn't look any different. _

"_Your Pregnant" he voice slow getting angrier. _

"_I-I" I start but can't find any words._

"_You whore! Are you sleeping around" he yells walking over to me slapping me. He grabs me by the hair and throws me across the dining room. He starts hitting and kicking me and I just wrap my arms around my stomach trying to protect my unborn child. He stops and leaves me on the floor. I lay there for an hour before I pull myself up of the ground and start to clean up the mess. I can't go to the doctor or Peter will kill me. After cleaning I'm tired and have to get up early for work. My stomach starts to hurt and it feels like really bad cramps. I start getting worried and I fell something stick falling down my legs. I start screaming_

* * *

I wake up screaming and start crying. Zeke comes running into my room and just holds me. He doesn't talk and I'm glad. He just holds me and I cry myself back to sleep. I wake up to people talking downstairs. I look at the time and see that it's noon. I carefully take a shower and throw on the sweatpants and one of Zeke's big shirts. I walk down stairs to see everyone here.

"How are you feeling Tris" Shauna asks. I shrug and sit on the couch. I start to think how I'm gonna get my stuff from Peters. What if Peter is looking for me? What am I going to do? He is gonna kill me. I start to feel the walls closing in on me and it's getting harder to breathe. I hear someone talk and I'm scared it's Peter I start to freak out. I feel someone grab me and I start screaming and crying trying to get away. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I smell a familiar smell of man and cleanliness. I know this smell and its Four I start to cry in his shoulder but I can't catch my breath.

"Tris calm down breathe when I breathe" he says and in a calming tone. I start mimicking his breaths and I can finally breathe again. I'm still crying into his shoulder and he just holds me. I count to ten and stop crying. I look up and I see his blue eyes filled with concern and no pity.

"Tris are you okay?" he asks. I just shake my head no and bury myself into his chest. I can feel everyone staring at me and start to feel uncomfortable. I guess Four can feel my uneasiness and glares at everyone.

"Tris, we are going to get your things today and the arrested Peter last night" Zeke say coming a sitting next to Four.

"When?" I whisper.

"Whenever you want to go?" he says rubbing my back.

"Are you going to be there?" I ask Four.

"Yes, and so is Will and Uriah and Lynn" Four says.

"Okay, how about in an hour" I say. I stay curled into Four till it's time to leave and I'm already not wanting to go. I should feel better about Peter being in custody but it doesn't help my nerves. I till Zeke where to go and we reach the apartment to fast. I start to feel uneasy and Four just grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. There just something about Four that makes me feel safe whenever I'm with him. When reach the door I pull out my key and open the door everything looks the same except there in a new rug on the floor. That's weird why would Peter put a rug there. I walk over to the rug and roll it up and I gasp in surprise. It looks like Peter tried to clean up the giant blood puddle but it stained the floor. I start to feel tears run down my face and I hear Lynn gasp and all the boys have their fists clenched. I should have died that night. The blood stain is so huge it looks like all the blood in my body was gone. Four just pulls me away and we walk back to my room. I start throwing my clothes into bags and grab my phone and see what it has on it. Peter had sent me about a hundred texts but really threats and harassments about me keeping quiet or he'll kill me. I give Four my phone so he can read it and he tells me he will give it to Christiana. All the boys and Lynn are taking my bags down stairs and I walk over to the locked closet. Why would Peter lock this closet? I pull out a bobby pin and stick it in the lock. After a few tries I get it open. All that's in here is Peter's clothes and shoes. I move the clothes out of the way on I see it. He kept it as a trophy? It's dyed darker and I notice a little blood on it to. He didn't even clean it up he kept it bloody so he could look at it and remember what he had done. I don't know when Four should up behind me but I feel him grab the belt out of my hand with a confused look until he sees the stain. He cinches his teeth and puts the belt in a plastic bag. I go to my closet and in the corner lift up the old wooden board. I grab out a box and look inside. Everything is still there. It has my parent's wedding rings, family pictures, my mother's jewelry and my father's watch. I hold the box to my chest and walk back out to the living room where everyone is.

"Are you ready to go?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave to fucking place behind and start over again." I say.

"I called Laurie your supervisor and told her you had an accident and that you don't know when you'll be able to return to work. She said that it was fine and hopes you get better" Will says.

"Thank you" I say. We start to leave but I see one picture of Peter and me when we just meet. We looked so happy in that picture but I was stupid enough to think this man was never gonna hurt me. I grab the picture and throw it across the room and it shatters all over the floor. I leave the apartment and never look back. I'm going to be okay now. Everything will get better now and so on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_"Thank you" I say. We start to leave but I see one picture of Peter and me when we just meet. We looked so happy in that picture but I was stupid enough to think this man was never gonna hurt me. I grab the picture and throw it across the room and it shatters all over the floor. I leave the apartment and never look back. I'm going to be okay now. Everything will get better now and so on._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

It's been two months since the incident. My wounds have almost completely healed and I started back at work last month. The gang has become my new family. Sometimes I feel like a burden on Zeke and Shauna but they keep reassuring me that I am not. I can't keep from feeling like I am. I always was a burden on people, first it was my parents, then Peter, and now Zeke and Shauna. I keep telling everyone that I'm fine and I'll be okay but there is a little part of me that feels like I'm drowning and there is no way to get. Sometimes I wish Peter would have killed me so I won't hurt anyone I love. Zeke texted me saying there is a surprise at the house when I get off work in a few minutes. I just have to finish checking on the children before Lauren takes over. I don't see how she got a job here she is horrible with kids and with people in general.

"Hey, John how are you feeling?" I ask checking his IVs.

"Great I can't wait to leave only 3 days left" he says with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss my favorite patient but I don't want to see you here anymore until your married with a bunch of kids." I say

"Ewww, girls have cuties" he says making a disgusted face. He is only 8 years old now and is almost out of remission from brain cancer.

"You will change your mind when you get older" I say chuckling.

"I will see you tomorrow" I say walking to the door.

"Bye, Tris" he says

"Bye" I say closing the door behind me. I go to clock out and see Four in the lobby talking to Lauren. More like Lauren trying to talk to Four but him just pushing her hands of him and is scowling. Lauren just doesn't get that he's not interested and I decide to let him suffer a little. I lean against the counter close to them but Four has yet to notice me and I just laugh silently at her attempts of flirting.

"Four, is that a nickname?" Lauren says batting her eyes.

"Yes" Four say no interested in her. She pulls her shirt down a little so you can see her cleavage. She is very unprofessional I mean you work with kids and you're looking like a slut.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you a new doctor?" she asks

"Do you know where I can find Tris? And no I'm not a new doctor" he says in his Four voice.

"What the little girl what do you want with her?" she asks with a little jealously in her voice. I see Four jaw clinch and his hand ball into a fist.

"Lauren she not a little girl she is a brave kind woman unlike you who is a rude whore that tries to get into any guys pants" He says in a harass way. Lauren looks pissed and I just bust out laughing at her face. Four hears me and looks in my direction and I'm still laughing. Lauren just stomps off to how knows where.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asks

"Ummm… a long enough" I say still laughing

"You think it's funny?" he says raising his eyebrows. I nod my head and start walking out the door. He jogs to catch up to me. He starts laughing a long with me and sometimes I feel like Four thinks of my as a little sister. How could he not see me as a little sister I'm small, I'm not ugly but I'm definitely not pretty. I don't see how anyone can like me. I get lost in thought until I feel Four's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Where did you go?" he says looking concerned.

"Umm, just thinking about what Lauren said" I say looking at the ground. His hand gently grabs my chin but I slightly flinch and I hear him sigh. He lefts my chin so I'm looking in his eyes.

"Tris, you are a beautiful woman any man can see that don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Anyone you be fucking lucky to have you as a girlfriend or a wife. You are kind, brave and strong" he says.

"I'm not any of those things" I barely whisper. I am built like a 14 year old. I wear a B cup; I'm 5'3 and have no curves.

"Tris, you're all of those things" he says resting his head on my forehead. I want to kiss his soft looking lips so much but I know he doesn't like me like that. Then, he does something I never expected. I feel his lips on mine. I'm shocked at first but I start to kiss back. It's sweet and passionate and not like Peter which was rough and he always shoved his tongue down my throat. All too soon I pull away to catch my breath. He just rests his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done tha-"I cut him off by pressing my lips to his and he starts kissing back immediately. I pull back and look into his eyes.

"It's fine" I say with a small smile.

"I have wanted to do that for so long now" he says.

"Really?" I ask

"Yes, Tris I have liked you since I first saw you. I knew you were different and you don't know how much it killed me to see you like that and I have wanted to murder Peter ever since." He says.

"I like you too" I say "We better go before they think something bad happened and send a search party."

"Yeah, plus we don't want to keep your surprise waiting" he says opening the door for me.

"Thank you kind sir" I say in a British accent.

"That was a really good" he says.

"Why thank you, during college I went to Britain for the summer and perfected my accent" I say in a very good accent.

"You don't know how sexy it is" he say and I blush.

"Thanks" I say

"You are welcome Malady" he says in a good British accent too.

"Yours is better than mine" I say surprise.

"We had a British butler and I would always make fun of him" he says with a laugh.

"Well yours is very sexy" I whisper in his ear while he starts the car and I see his ears turn red. The drive to the house is quiet and comfortable. When we reach the house I see an unfamiliar car and Four just holds my hand and gives it a squeeze. We walk inside and I hear a laugh I thought I would never hear again. I walk into the kitchen and I can feel the tear start to fall down my face.

"Caleb" I whisper. He turns around and runs to me pulling me into a hug. I just cry into his shoulder. I can't believe he is here.

"Bea, oh my god I have missed you so much" he says I can hear his voice cracking.

"What are you doing here?" I ask wiping my face.

"I was gonna come when you called but Susan just had your niece Natalie and we had to wait till she was a little older. It killed me when you called and then when Zeke said what happen I knew I should have never left you. I was a coward and couldn't face their deaths and didn't see that my baby sister needed me." He says

"You're not a coward, I knew why you need to leave and I don't hate you for it" I say

"How are you?" he says looking at me.

"Physically I'm getting better but mentally some days hard tougher than others" I say

"Bea, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me when this first started" he says

"I didn't want to be a burden. I knew it would be hard for you to be here and I didn't want to you to put you in any pain" I say

"Bea, you are never a burden don't ever say that ever again. If you need anything don't be afraid to call or ask for help" he says. He looks so much like dad. He is like a spitting image but he has mom's eyes.

"Tris, which goes for any of us don't be afraid to call or ask for help. We are family" Zeke says and everyone says yes's or nods their heads.

"I love you guys" I say and everyone joins into a big group hug.

"Do you want to see your niece?" Caleb asks.

"Can I?" I ask and Caleb calls for Susan and she walks in to the kitchen holding a pink bundle.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asks. I nod and she places the baby girl in my arms. She looks like Susan but has Caleb's eyes.

"She's beautiful, what is her name?" I ask

"Natalie June Prior" he says

"That's a very pretty name" I say and smile at the little baby in my arms. I hand her to Caleb and hug Susan. We spend the rest of the night talking and catching up. Christiana tells me that the trail is coming up soon and that she is gonna have to prepare me to face the judges. I'm scared and I don't know if I will be able to face Peter. I know I have to be brave.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Chapter 5 recap_

_"That's a very pretty name" I say and smile at the little baby in my arms. I hand her to Caleb and hug Susan. We spend the rest of the night talking and catching up. Christiana tells me that the trail is coming up soon and that she is gonna have to prepare me to face the judges. I'm scared and I don't know if I will be able to face Peter. I know I have to be brave._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

"Tris, there is no need to worry. You are ready and Peter doesn't stand a chance. You are going to win and that bastard is going to jail" Christiana says.

"Are you sure? What if by some chance he doesn't go jail. He will kill me Chris" I say. Christina spent all afternoon drilling me with questions she is gonna ask me and what Peter's lawyer is going to ask me. I trust Chris but there is still can't think of the 'what ifs?' and I'm terrified.

"I'm positive, no one is gonna hurt you. We will kill Peter or anyone else before they gets close to you and if anyone threatens you come and tell Four and me" She says giving me a hug.

"Thanks Chris, I have to admit today was fun" I say. Chris and I sent all day shopping and then her questioning me all afternoon. I don't like shopping but it got my mind off the trial and everything.

"Yay! We are gonna have to go shopping again soon. Oh, maybe we can have a girl's day with Marlene, Shauna" she squeals.

"Maybe" I say grabbing my purse and phone. I check my phone only two text one from Caleb and the other from Tobias.

**Hey Bea I'm gonna fly with Susan back to California and pack more clothes and come back. She is gonna stay there with Natalie. I'll be back in a couple of days. Love you.**

** -Caleb**

**Hey Zeke, Shauna, and I got called into work the night shift. Won't see you until tomorrow beautiful. Sorry I wish I could see you sooner. Call me when you get home.**

** -T**

I reply to their texts.

**Caleb- **_Travel safe and tell Susan it was great to see her again and give Natalie a kiss on the cheek for me. I'll see you soon. Love you too_

**Tobias- **_Have funs working tonight don't fall asleep sewing someone up. Ha-ha I can't wait to see you. I'm just about to leave from Chris office and head home. _

"Alright Chris it's already 6pm and I'm gonna head out. Thanks for everything" I say giving her a hug and start to head out the door.

"Call me if you need anything" she yells from her office. I reach my and thank god I can drive again. I hated having people take me places. I stop by this good Japanese sushi place and get some food. I get home and it almost 7pm. I eat my food and call Tobias.

**(Tris**-normal, _Tobias- Italics_**)**

"_Hey"_

"Hi, I just got home"

"_How was your day?"_

"Good. Yours?"

"_Okay. I missed you today"_

"I missed you. I bet it was horrible hanging out with your best friend all day?"

"_It was awful"_ he laughs

"Hey! I am amazing and you're just jealous that you're not as awesome as me" I hear Zeke yell in the background.

"_Shut up and eat your taco we only have a few minutes before our break is up"_ I can hear Zeke groan.

"Tacos?"

"_Yeah, Zeke was craving Taco Bell and instead we get some"_

"Gross"

"_Eh, I've had worst. What did you eat for dinner?"_

"Well I'm eating dinner right now but Sushi"

"_From that Japanese place around the corner?"_

"Yep"

"_I hate you so much. I love that place it is so much better than Taco Bell"_

"Yeah, but if you don't call ahead it's like a 30 minute wait"

"_Yeah but it's so worth it"_

"I know these California rolls are the shit"

"_You will be the death of me"_

"It's so good"

"_Ugghh, How was everything at Christiana's?" _

"Stressful but she prepared me well. She said that Peter is defiantly going to jail"

"_Good. I've got to go but I will text you later"_

"Alright have a good night and don't sleep and operate you don't want to sew your hand to a patient"

"_Ha-ha, I'll try not to. Good night"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

I finish my food and head upstairs. I change into one of Tobias T-shirts and a pair of Nike shorts. I watch TV for a couple of hours before I head upstairs to go to bed. It's midnight so I text Tobias that I'm gonna go to sleep. I fall asleep seconds later. BANG! What the fuck? I look out the window and its pouring rain and thundering and lighting. I walk downstairs and turn on the kitchen lights. I look at the clock and its 2:30am. I see the back kitchen door wide open. Weird I thought I lock that door. I close the door and grab a towel and clean the wet floor. I see wet steps and I know that there is someone else in the house. I walk back into the kitchen and grab a knife off the counter. I run upstairs to grab my phone but someone grabs me. I scream and the person puts a hand over my mouth. I bite there hand and kick my leg back and hit him in the balls. He loosens his grip and I run upstairs and lock my door. I grab my phone and call Tobias.

"Get back here you little bitch" the intruder yells. He sounds familiar where have I hear his voice from? Come on Tobias please pick up. I get his voicemail. Goddamn it I need you Tobias. I call again and I can hear footsteps come up the stairs. I try calling Zeke and he doesn't answer. I call Uriah and he doesn't answer. I call Will no answer. Why? Doesn't anyone answer their phones?

"You can't hide forever you little slut. You're going to pay for what you did to my brother" he yells kicking one of the doors open down the hall. Drew? Peter's younger brother. I run to my bathroom and hide in there. I call Tobias again but he doesn't answer. I call 911 and hold the kitchen knife to my chest and sit in my shower.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There is someone in my house trying to kill me" I whisper.

"Where are you located?" the lady asks calmly.

"567 Dauntless Ave. Please hurry" I say trying not to cry. Bam! It sounded like Zeke and Shauna's room. He is close.

"Come out come out where ever you are" I can hear him say

"Please hurry, he is getting close" I whisper.

"There on their way sweetie. What's your name?" she says

"Tris, he's getting closer." I say as I hear Drew walking around.

"They should be there any minute." She says calmly. Bang!

"Oh Tris, I know you are in here. You can't run from me" drew says. He is in my room.

"Hurry please" I cry.

"Oh, Tris come out and I may not kill you" he says right outside my door. Bam! My bathroom door flies open and I scream.

"Found you" he says lounging at me. I stab the knife in leg and he yells. I run out the bathroom but he grabs my ankle and I fall. He pulls the knife out and stabs me on the other side of my hip. I scream out in pain.

"You little Bitch" he says hitting me in the face kicking me in the ribs. He takes out a knife and starts to cut little marks in my arms and legs and stomach.

"Please stop" I scream. I can hear sirens and I pray that they hurry.

"I guess I'm gonna have to cut my fun short" he says and yanks the knife out of my hip.

"To bad Peter couldn't kill you himself but he will be glad to know that you did a slow and painful death" he says and stabs the knife into my chest. I scream and hear the front door burst open. I see Drew escape out the window. I hear people run upstairs and run into my room. The cop tells me that I'm going to be okay puts pressure on the knife sticking out of my chest. I'm starting to see black dots and cough up some blood.

"Plleassee tt-eee-lll Fff-oo-u-rr I lll-oooo-vv-ee hiimm" I try to say

"You're gonna be okay, the ambulance is here and you can tell him yourself" the cop says to me.

"Pp-"he cuts me off telling me not to talk. I feel people put me on something and everything goes black.

**Tobias POV**

I just finished surgery on an elderly man who had a heart attack. I check my phone and see that Tris called me. I call back but no answer. Maybe she had a nightmare and probably feel back asleep when she couldn't reach me. I see Zeke come running towards me with a worried expression and looks like tears are falling down his face.

"Hey, man what's wrong?"

"Tris" he says and I freeze.

"What happened?" I try to control my voice from breaking.

"I just finished x-raying the little girl's stomach and I saw a blonde girl come in on the stretcher go straight into the OR. I asked if they need any help but Jackie said I couldn't because she was family. I looked at her confused and she said it was Tris and it was bad and went back in" he says punching the wall. She is in trouble and she called me. I see a police officer in the waiting room and I guess he was there went he found Tris. I walk up to him and I see his hands are completely covered in blood.

"Hello officer, my name is Four did you come here with a blonde girl" I ask

"You're Four? How do you know the blonde girl?" he asks

"She's my girlfriend can you tell me what happened?" I say sitting next to him.

"We got a call saying someone broke in and that they were trying to kill the person. My partner and I tried to get there a fast as possible. When we got there we heard a scream and broke down the door. I ran upstairs and saw her with a knife in her chest and the window wide open. I called for the ambulance and put pressure to her wound. She told me to tell someone named Four something. I'm guessing since you're Four and you said your boyfriend that you're the guy" he says

"Oh my god, what did she say?" I barely whisper.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you. I told her to tell you herself." He says. She loves me. I can't believe this is happening. I see Zeke holding Shauna who is crying. I thank the officer and walk over to them.

"Do you know what happened?" he asks with tears streaming down his face.

"Someone stabbed her in the chest. I'm going to murder the person who did this" I say clinching my fist and have tears falling down my face.

"Oh my fucking god" he says and Shauna just cries harder. I call the gang but no one answers. I figured that they wouldn't answer since its 3am. I can't lose Tris she is my world, my everything, and I love her and I may never get the chance to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_Chapter 6 recap_

_"Oh my fucking god" he says and Shauna just cries harder. I call the gang but no one answers. I figured that they wouldn't answer since its 3am. I can't lose Tris she is my world, my everything, and I love her and I may never get the chance to tell her._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tobias POV**

It's been about 2 weeks since Tris has been stabbed. She was taken off life-support two days ago and Doc John says that she should wake up any day now. The knife barely missed her heart and just punctured her lung. Zeke and Caleb have been here with Tris every day. Everyone stopped by and stayed for hours a day hoping she will wake up. Caleb just meet left to go meet Susan's Brother Robert who just flew into town. Zeke is on duty and so is Shauna. Everyone is coming later after work to see Tris.

"Please Tris I need you back" I say grabbing her hand.

"I love you please wake up" I cry resting my head on her stomach.

**Tris POV**

"I love you please wake up" I hear someone cry. I feel light pressure on my stomach. I open my eyes but immediately shut them because of the bright light. I barely open them and let them a just to the light. When I can finally open them all the way and see I'm in the hospital again. I look around and I see Tobias' head on my stomach. I lift my other hand that's not enclosed in his and play with his hair. He must feel someone playing with his hair because he snaps his head up quickly. He looks at me and I see tears start to fall. I bring my hand up and wipe the tears away.

"I love you too" I whisper my voice is so dry and Tobias can tell because he hands me a cup of water. I sip on the water and it makes my throat feel so much better. He kisses me on the lips and I kiss back with so much passion and love.

"You scared the shit out of me" he says.

"What happened?" I ask

"You were stabbed in the chest. The knife barely missed your heart and just punctured your right lung. Your heart stopped for about ten seconds. You were on life support until two days ago but you been asleep for about 2 weeks." He says wiping the tears that are falling down my face.

"I know who did this" I say

"Who?" he asks

"Drew" I say trying to forget that night. I look under the hospital gown and see my chest wrapped in a bunch of gauze.

"Drew? Who is Drew?" he asks clinching his jaw. I can see him getting pissed at the man who did this to me. I squeeze his and he relaxes.

"Peter's little brother, he said that I will pay for what is happening to Peter" I say looking at face, he closes his eyes and clinches his jaw. I can see that he hasn't shaved and is growing a little beard.

"I like the beard" I say while placing my hand on his cheek and rubbing my thumb over his facial hair.

"Thanks I haven't left here that much. I took off work so I could be here when you woke up. I'm gonna go get Shauna and Zeke. I'll be right back" he says kissing my hand and getting up. A minute later I see Zeke come running into my room and a gives me a hug trying to avoid my chest. Hence the word trying he barely touches my cut and I yelp in pain. He lets go immediately but I just pull him back into an embrace. He pulls back and I see tears in his eyes.

"Come on Zekey-Bear no crying at work" I say crying as well. Zeke has become like my big brother over the past couple of months. We have become close and I don't know what I would do without him.

"Trissy-poo you nearly gave me a heart attack" he says

"Yeah, I tend to hurt everyone I love" I say looking at my hands.

"Don't you dare say that! You didn't cause this, that sick bastard did this and I swear when I get my hands on him I going to kill him" he says

"Okay" I say and Zeke just hugs me. I look up and see Tobias and Shauna standing by the door. Shauna has tears in her eyes and walks over to me. She gives me a hug.

"I'm glad your back Tris, I couldn't imagine losing you. You're like a sister to me and I don't know what I would do without you" she says crying into my shoulder.

"I love you guys" I say and they all give me a big group hug.

"Shauna can you help me take a shower or bath because I feel gross and I think I'm the one who kind of smells" I say with a small laugh.

"Of course, Zeke Four do you guys want to help Tris the bathroom while I get the bath ready." She says grabbing things from a cabinet. I move the blankets and swing my legs over the edge.

"Shauna I think I can walk" I say. I hate having people helping my all the time.

"Tris" Zeke and Four say at the same time. I try to stand but my legs are way weaker than normal and I almost fall if Tobias didn't catch me.

"Don't you dare say anything or I'll punch both of you and keep your eyes that way I don't need y'all seeing my butt." I say glaring at the 'I told you looks' I grab Zeke and Tobias arms and they help my walk slowly to the bathroom. When we finally get to the bathroom Shauna has a bath going and Tobias and Zeke sit me in a chair in the bathroom. Tobias gives me a kiss before leaving with Zeke.

"Alright let's check your stitches and see how they are" Shauna says turning to me. I untie the back of the gown and lay it in my lap so at least part of me if still covered. She removes the gauze and I see I long cut going down my chest. It looks really bad. The cut on my hip is healing up nicely but my chest is red and looks like it getting infected.

"Shauna this doesn't look good and it hurts" I say and Shauna looks concerned.

"I'll be right back Tris just try to breathe. I'm going to get Tobias and Zeke to come look at it. Doc John is not here today." She says getting up. I barely run my fingers over it and yelp in pain. This is really bad. I pull my gown up to my chest so I'll be a little covered for when they come in. It's really hard to breathe without the oxygen I was on. My lung still isn't use to not having a lot of oxygen. I try to focus on my breathing instead of the pain in my chest. Finally after like five minutes Zeke and Four walk into the bathroom and my breathing has gotten a little better but not much.

"Zeke grab the portable oxygen tank and Tris I need you to relax and breathe when I breathe" Tobias says squatting in front of me. He takes my hand and places it on his chest and I mimic his breathing. Zeke comes in and hook me up to the tank and I can breathe so much better.

"Tris, can we see how bad your stitches are?" Tobias says. I nod and move the hospital gown down and try not to be embarrassed in front of my boyfriend and cousin. This is awkward.

"Who was the nurse that was supposed to be cleaning and changing the gauze on Tris cut?" Tobias says angrily.

"Molly" Shauna says.

"How many times did you see her actually come in and change or clean her stitches?" He asks.

"I don't know" she says and Tobias breathes heavily.

"Okay, Tris your stitches are infected badly. I'm gonna clean them but it's gonna hurt really fucking bad. I promise that after your chest will feel better and I'll get you some pain meds. Just try to breathe through the pain okay" he says looking at me with concern in his eyes. Zeke leaves and I can hear him yelling at someone from the hall I'm guessing it Molly.

"Okay, I trust you" I say giving him a kiss on the lips. Shauna hands him gloves a bunch of different cleaning supplies. He wasn't lying when he said it hurt. I screamed in pain when he touch the cut but nodded my head telling him to get it over with. After what felt like hours of torture he was finished and chest was numb. My face was soaked with tears and the look on Tobias face looked so upset.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take your pain away" he says resting his forehead on mine.

"It's okay, it's over and I can't feel any pain in my chest" I tell him.

"Should have paid more attention to when she was cleaning and changing your gauzes but I was just so focused on you praying that I could see your beautiful eyes again." he says and I kiss him.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you where my boyfriend instead of my doctor. I love you and that night I never thought I was gonna get to tell you." I say.

"I love you too. I'm going to go find Zeke." he says and stands up. "Shauna when your finished I want to hook up an antibiotic to her IV" and walks out the door. Shauna helps wash my hair and I finally smell clean. Shauna hooks me back up and tells me she is going to bring me some food. She comes back with food and everyone else. I see Caleb walking in and he has tears and smiles so big and gives me a hug bear hug. We talk for hours and I start to get tired. Everyone starts to leave and I grab Tobias hand. I pat the bed and scoot over so he can fit. I tell Caleb he can go sleep in a bed because apparently he has been sleep in the chair or couch for the past two weeks.

"Goodnight Tris" Tobias says kissing my forehead

"Goodnight" I say

"I love you" he says

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"I love you Four" I say with a chuckle and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Chapter 7 recap_

_"I love you" he says_

_"I love you too"_

_"I love you three"_

_"I love you Four" I say with a chuckle and fall asleep.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

It's been two weeks since I woke up and today's the day that I have been dreading but waiting for. Today is the beginning of the trail and I will have to face Peter. I'm still in the hospital and it's still hard to move and pick things up but Tobias and everyone else has been helping. I may Tobias go back to work because it would do him no good to sit around at the hospital with me. The doctors were very wary of me going to the trail but Christiana had to convince them I had no choice but to go. The doctors made a deal that I have to stay in the wheelchair and Tobias or Zeke have to be by my side the entire time. Shauna helped me into Leggings and a nice shirt that not too tight around me chest and put me into a pair of Uggs. Caleb is meeting us at the court house with Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will, and Chris.

"Are you ready to go?" Tobias asks.

"Yep, Shauna are you riding with us?" I ask as she finishes fixing my hair.

"If you don't mind, I rode with Zeke and he left" she says.

"Yeah, Thank you for helping me" I say and she gives me a hug. Tobias pushes me and Doc John runs up to us before we leave.

"Tris, if your chest hurts at all you tell Four and come straight back to the hospital. You are supposed to be on bed rest. We don't need any more problems" he says.

"I promise if anything hurts will tell Four" I say and he nods.

"Oh, good luck I hope that bastard is found guilty." He says.

"Thanks" I say and we head to Four's car. We drive to the court house and I start to get nervous. Tobias can sense my uneasiness and grabs my hand and rubs his thumb in circles. I smile at him; I love how he makes me feel safe. After driving for 15 minutes we made it to the court house and I see a bunch of reporters outside.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at Tobias; Chris said there would be some reporters but not this many. There is Max the Police Captain and Detective Harrison. Tobias opens my door and helps me into my wheelchair. Everyone keeps asking I a bunch of questions and I hold my hand above my face but it hurts my chest and wince. Tobias must see my pain because he yells at everyone to move. Max and Harrison push reporters out of our way and we finally make it inside. Chris has a worried expression and I just hold my chest and try to control the discomfort and pain. Tobias looks at me with a worried expression.

"Tris are you okay?" Chris ask me and I shake my head. My chest hurts and I think I popped a stitch or two.

"What's wrong?" Tobias squats in front of me.

"Chest hurts really badly from when I raised my arm" I say taking short shallow breaths.

"Tris, I need you to calm down; I know it hurts but breathe when I breathe" he says taking my hand and putting it on his chest. After a few minutes I can breathe okay but my chest still hurts.

"Alright, Chris I'm going to take her to the bathroom to check her stitches and Shauna I need you to go to my car and in my medical bag. I need you to go get it and bring it to the women's restroom." He says in his Doctor Four voice.

"Alright, She needs to be ready in 5 minutes, but I can tell the judge and she'll wait till she is ready." Chris says and walks down the hall. Tobias pushes me into the bathroom and lifts me on the counter. He checks the stall and waits for Shauna to get in here. When she arrives he tells her he can handle it and to go see Zeke. When she leaves he locks to the door so nobody walks in. He helps me pull off my shirt and I should be embarrassed in front of him but my chest hurts too much to care. When I look at the bandage you can see blood start to seep through.

"Damn it" he mumbles and I get a concerned look on my face. He undoes the bandage all the way and you can see that half my stitches popped open.

"Tobias" I say feeling a little dizzy.

"Tris look at me; I'm gonna numb the area and rest stitch it. Okay?" he says opening his bag. I kiss him and nod.

"Alright, I need to lie down" he says and helps me, and it's kind of uncomfortable.

"This will feel like I'm pinching you" he says putting on gloves and pulling liquid into a syringe. He numbs the area around m stitches and it didn't hurt that bad. He looks really sexy when he is working. He when he starts stitching me up him sticks his tongue out concentrating.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that; It's hard to concentrate." He says smirking

"Sorry, your just so sexy when you're playing doctor" I say with a smile.

"Alright, almost done" he says finishing up. He helps me sit up and wraps my chest back up and helps put my shirt on.

"Here are some pain killers" he says handing me two white pills.

"Thank you doctor" I say smiling

"It's my job. It's what I do" he says smirking. I pull him into a kiss and he kisses me back with so much passion. He lifts me up carefully and sits me down in the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"Better, my chest is numb and those pain killers are starting to work. I just want to get this over with." I say.

"You are brave and strong. You can do this and if it gets to tough just look at me and not Peter. I will be there the whole time. I l love you." He says kissing my forehead.

"I love you too" I say and he pushes me out the bathroom and down the hall to where Chris is standing.

"Are you okay?" she asks and I nod.

"Alright, well there ready for you so let's go" she says and the police officer opens the door. Everyone stares at me and I can see Peter sitting there with a smirk on his face. Tobias goes and sits next to everyone else while the police officer pushes me next to the stand.

"Please hold up your right hand and put your left one of the bible." The bailiff says and I do as he says.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" he asks

"Yes" I say.

(**Judge Reye- bold, **Tris-normal, _Chris-italics, __Jack Kang- italics and peters lawyer"_

"**Please state your name for the recorded?" **

"Beatrice Prior"

"**Alright, Mr. Kang you may begin with your questioning." **

"_Ms. Prior, how do you know my client?"_

"He was my boyfriend of 3 years"

"_How did you meet Mr. Hayes?"_

"I was drunk at a party and Peter was nice and sweet and helped me quit my addiction"

"_Why were you drinking?"_

"_Objection your honor, relevance?"_

"**Over ruled, answer the question Ms. Prior"**

"My parent's had just died and my brother left me all alone. I had no one so I got drunk to drown my pain but it only made things worst"

"_No more questions"_

"_Ms. Prior, what was your relationship like with Mr. Hayes"_

"At first it was great; he helped me get back on my feet. He encouraged me to go back to school and I became a nurse. Then after a year he started to change. He asked me to move in with him and then started becoming possessive. Couldn't go hangout with my friends or leave to places by myself except work. He had a certain way of doing things and he made me act and do things a certain way when people where around. If I didn't listen then I would be punished."

"_What where your punishments"_

"He would hit me with his belt, burn me, and hit me with anything he could get his hands on. Then some nights he would rape me."

"_Tell me about what happened on March 25 2012."_

"I wasn't feeling good at work and threw up in the bathroom. I left early because I thought I got the flu and didn't want to get any of my patients sick. On, the way home I thought more about why I was sick and I looked at the date and I was a month late. I drove to the store and got a pregnancy test. When I got home and took the test it was positive. I was scared but happy. I didn't know how Peter would react so I threw the test in the trash and hoped he wouldn't look in it. Peter came home early and saw I was there. He was furious that I left work and started hitting me. I told him I felt sick and he went to the bathroom and came out screaming. He called me a whore, slut, bitch, and started hitting me again. I miscarried that night."

"_What happen January 7, 2013?"_

"It was a normal day, me trying not to piss of Peter. He lost a big case at work and came home in a rage. He keep hitting me and beating me with his belt. After he beat me he left me on the floor and left. I laid there for hours because I couldn't move. After the pain of my back went to a dull throb I started to clean up the mess. After I finished and changed into not blood destroyed clothes I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. This pain felt familiar and I didn't know what was really happening until I felt blood gushing down my legs. I limped over to the neighbors and they took me to the hospital. I didn't even know I was two months pregnant and I had just miscarried"

"_Why didn't you just move out of there?"_

"I had no place to go. Peter made me give him my paychecks and he gave me little allowances. I started telling him I got a pay cut at work but really I was giving my friend Lynn so of my money so I could leave and start over again"

"_Was Mr. Hayes happy with the pay cut?"_

"No, he beat me until I blacked out"

"_What happened May 28, 2014?"_

"I was cooking dinner for Peter. He wanted Steak that night but when I went to the store they were all sold out. I got his second favorite chicken and was making that for dinner. Peter came home and wasn't already in a good mood. He started yelling at me and hitting me and beating me with his belt. He stabbed me in my hip and left me to die. I called my friend Lynn and grabbed the 300 dollars and a burn phone I had stashed in my tampon box and started to drive to the hospital. I don't even remember the drive there or how I even drove. I was just determined to leave and start over. Lynn stayed on the phone with me the entire time and meets me at the hospital. Lynn was the only one who knew what was happening at home with Peter. She was helping me get out of there."

"_No further questions"_

"**Mr. Kang do you have any more questions for the witness?"**

"_Yes, your honor. Ms. Prior that attack happen nearly 3 months ago did it cause you to become paralyzed"_

"No, from that night my hip and back have completely healed. About a month ago a man broken to my house and tried to kill me. I just woke up two weeks ago and have been on bed rest ever since."

"_Can you please tell us what happened?"_

"I was asleep and I heard a bang. I went downstairs to see what it was and saw the back kitchen door open. I thought I didn't lock the door and the storm blew it open. I started to clean up the water when I saw wet foot prints on the floor. I knew someone was in the house so I grab a kitchen knife and went to grab my phone upstairs to call for help. When I went to run upstairs the man grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I kicked him in the balls and ran upstairs, grabbed my phone and locked myself in the bathroom. I call my boyfriend a couple of times, my cousins, friends, but who would answer at 3 am in the morning. I call 911 and they told me the cops where on their way. A few minutes before they got to the house the man had already found me. I stabbed him in the leg with the kitchen knife but he grabbed my leg and I fell. He pulled the knife out of his leg and stabbed me in my hip. He told me I would pay for what I was doing to his brother and started to cut me with other knives he had. I finally heard police sirens and knew that I was gonna be saved. The man was furious and said that he was going to have to cut the fun short and he stabbed me in the chest. He escaped out the window and I thought I was going to die. A Detective and his partner that was in the area came and Detective Harrison helped save my life. I knife was closed to hitting my heart but punctured my right lung. My heart stop for about 10 seconds on the operating table; it is a miracle that I survived."

"_Who was the man?"_

"Drew Hayes"

"_No further questions"_

"**Mrs. Kravitz any more questions"**

"_No your honor"_

"**You may go Ms. Prior; but before you go you are a brave and strong young women and I'm sorry for what has happened to you"**

We sit for hours listening to witness testimonies and Peter tells his side of the story. It was disgusting listening to his reasoning's and lies. We have just go back from the short recess and we are about to hear the Jury's decision. Tobias holds my hand I a squeeze it when we see the Jury hands the bailiff what they have decide.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" Judge Reyes asks.

"We have your honor, we find the defendant…


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_Chapter 8 recap_

_"We have your honor, we find the defendant…"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tris POV**

"We find the defendant guilty" he says. I let out the breath I have been holding and hug Tobias and start to cry happy tears.

"Mr. Hayes you have been found guilty and will be since to 15-25 years with no parole. I hope that during your time incarnated that you will think of your actions and that you don't treat women as object but as respected human beings. Bailiff please takes Mr. Hayes to be processed. You are all dismissed thank you all and have a blessed day." Judge Reyes says. It's finally over and I'm free of Peter.

"You bitch! I will fucking kill you! When I get out you will find you! There is no escaping me!" He yells and tries to run at me but the guards grab him and Tobias steps in front of me.

"Are you alright?" Tobias says squatting in front of me.

"I've never been better. Peter is in jail and he can't hurt me anymore and his words can't hurt me anymore" I say looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's get you back to the hospital" He says pushing me towards everyone outside in the hallway.

"Tris, I'm so proud of you. How are you feeling?" Caleb says giving me a hug.

"Better" I say

"Tris, you finally put that bastard in his place and I hope that he gets assed raped and beat for what he did to you." Lynn says with a smirk.

"Yeah, it feels great not having to keep looking over my shoulder" I say

"Well were proud of you and we are here for you and I think this calls for a celebration" Uri says.

"Well I hate to be the Debbie downer but I have to go back to the hospital. Doc John isn't going to be happy I didn't go back to the hospital earlier" I say "I promise when I'm off bed rest and get the okay we will party it up" and Uri gets the biggest grin ever.

"Alright, I have to get Tris back so we will meet y'all at the hospital" Tobias says

"Wait, Tris I need you to come with me really quick and Tobias you can come; we have to talk about something real fast" Chris says gesturing us to fall her. I don't know where we are going but I say bye to everyone and we follow her. She brings us to a room and it says Judge Johanna Reyes. What is going on?

"Ms. Prior please comes in" Judge Reyes says.

"What is going on?" I say and I see Captain Max and Detective Harrison.

"Tris, I would like to say that I'm sorry for what had happen to you and that I'm glad Peter was put in jail for his crimes and I wish you the very best here on out." She says.

"Thank you." I say

"Tris, we found Drew. We have him in custody and his trail will be soon. He almost made it to Canada before state troopers caught him. How are you?" Detective Harrison asks.

"Really, you found him. I'm great now" I say with tears start to fall.

"Yes, I made it my mission to find that asshole. You remind me of my daughter; she was like you smart, and brave. She was murdered by her husband so when I found you it remind me of her and I did everything I could to make sure you would make it" he says

"Thank you, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't found me when you did. I'm sorry about your daughter." I say.

"Well we better get going and Tris I wish everything goes up hill from here and I wish to keep in contact." He says

"Thank you and I will keep in touch" I say and we start to head out.

"Chris thanks you so much" I say and she gives me a hug.

"It was all you. You rocked it in there and I would do anything for you. You're like my sister and I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." She says and I can hear her voice cracking a little.

"You're gonna ruin your makeup" I say with tears and I hand her a tissue and she just laughs.

"Let's go I'm tired and sore" I say and Tobias kisses me before pushing me out the doors but he hands me some sunglasses so I'm not blinded by the cameras. There are a bunch of reporters and Chris, and two police officers help keep them out of my way. We finally make it back to the hospital and I eat a gross hospital food and fall asleep with Tobias arms wrapped around me.

* * *

Finally! After spending 3 weeks in the hospital I can finally go home. My chest is better and the stitches are out. I still can left heavy things or do a lot of physical activities. I still can't go to work for a couple of weeks but at least I don't have to lie in that stupid hospital. Tonight Uri is throwing a party at his place and Chris is helping me get ready.

"I'm not wearing a dress" I say and Lynn laughs.

"Please, you will look cute in a dress" she says giving me a puppy dog look.

"No, I will let you do my makeup and my hair but my chest is still sore and I don't want a tight dress restricting me" I say and she gives me a glare but nods understandingly.

"Lynn, you are going to wear a dress" she say squealing and Lynn gets a scowl on her face.

"No, Chris I would die before you put me in a dress" she says backing away from Chris.

"Jake is going" she says and Lynn blushes.

"Wait who is Jake?" I ask completely confused.

"He works for Uri at his gym Dauntless" Chris says

"Oh, wait Lynn you have a crush on Jake?" I ask surprised she said she was scared that she will find another Eric.

"W-what nooo" she says trying to hide her face.

"Oh my god, you do like him" I say squealing like Chris.

"Tris, you did not just squeal" she says laughing and everyone burst out laughing.

"My little Lynnie is growing up" I say tackling her into a hug on the bed and laughing. She shoves my chest by accident and I wince and freeze.

"Oh my god, Are you okay? I completely forgot" she says getting really concern. I just

"Yeah, I good now" I say sitting on the floor. "I can't wait till I'm completely normal again"

"Oh Trissy you will never be normal" Lynn says smirking.

"Well since you said that you are wearing a dress" I say smirking back and she glares at me.

"Fine, but you are picking it out" she says glaring at all of us. Chris squeals and Shauna and Marlene gasp that Lynn is going to wear a dress.

"Okay, While I pick out the dress, they get to do your hair and makeup" I say and she scowls but nods. I walk into my closet and grab my black flower dress the reaches mid-thigh. I grab my sheer black tights, Light denim jacket and combat boots.

"Here, put this on" I say and I runs into the bathroom away from them finishing her makeup.

"We still have to do your hair!" Marlene shouts and you can hear a groan from the bathroom. She walks out and looks amazing.

"Tris, you somehow made me look girly but not super girl." She says grinning.

"I'm glad you like, maybe you will wear dresses more" I say smirking and she scowls

"Don't push it" and we all laugh. Chris dresses me in leggings, Riding boots, a tank-top, a denim button down shirt and I throw my hair up into a bun and she does a natural smoky-eye look. The denim shirt is big and looks like a dress on me and it actually is Tobias's shirt he left here after a late night shift he had.

"Tris that's shirt is defiantly not yours" Chris say rising an eye brow and I laugh.

"That would be because it's Four" I say and her mouth makes an O.

Chris is dressed in a short black dress that fitted at the waist but flows out and black heels. Marlene is dressed in a light pink dress with flowers and a light tan cardigan with tan wedges. Shauna is dressed in a high to low red dress with black heels. We all climb into Marlene's car because it's the biggest. The drive to Uri's isn't that long. We pull up and walk up to his door his house isn't as big as Zeke's but it's a nice little 3 bedroom. All the guys are there and we walk inside and you can already smell the alcohol. I have to take deep breaths and I control myself. I told myself I won't drink anymore. I walk in and see Tobias with his back turned to me talking to Zeke. I walk up to him and hug him from behind. He stiffens at first but relaxes a few seconds later and turns around. He gives me a kiss which turns into a little mini make out session. We hear soon yell get a room and I pull away smiling.

"You look good, Tris" he whispers and I don't think he recognizes my shirt for a second then he grins really big.

"Is that my shirt?" he asks still grinning.

"Yep, Chris thought it was mine until I put it on; I didn't know it was this huge on me" I say

"You look so sexy" he whispers in my ear and I blush hardcore. He offers me a beer, but I shake my head and he hands me a coke.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Uri yells and we all head to the living room. There are a bunch of people here and I start to get a little nervous. I thought it was gonna be the gang plus a few people not like 30 people here. Grab Tobias's hand and he gives me a squeeze reassuring me everything is okay.

"Whoa, is Lynn actually wearing a dress?" Zeke asks and we all laugh.

"Yes, take a picture it will last longer" she says smirking. Tobias pulls me over to a group of people.

"Tris, I would like you to meet Tori" Tobias says pointing to an Asian woman. "Tori, this is my girlfriend Tris" he says introducing me.

"Hi" I say

"Hey, nice to meet you; I always wanted to meet my son's girlfriend." She says hugging me. I'm confused Tobias isn't Asian. Tobias must see my confused look and laughs.

"Tori is my adoptive mother, she saved me when I was little" he says with a smile. Oh, that makes so much more since.

"It's nice to meet you. Tobias mentioned you a couple of times" I say

"This is my husband Bud" she says pointing to a tall man with brown hair and a beard.

"Hello, it's finally nice to meet you; I was beginning to wonder if you were real" he says and I laugh.

"It's nice to meet you too" I say and he pulls me into a hug. If people keep hugging me I don't think I can survive much longer.

"Tris these are these are some of the artist that work for us. This is Al, Edward, Myra, Phoenix and June" Tori says pointing to the other people. I say Hi and try to control the small pain I have in my chest. I don't want to ruin the party.

"If you excuse me I'm going to go to the restroom real quick" I say and give Tobias a kiss before I walk away. I walk down the hall and try to find the bathroom. I open one of the doors and it looks like Uri's room and I guess I'll just go into his bathroom. His room is surprisingly organized and clean. I see makeup and beauty product and that explains it. Marlene lives here too. My chest hurts super badly and I sit on the counter and close my eyes. I take small deep breathes and try not to think about the pain.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say

"In here" I whisper. The pain just won't go away and I didn't notice the tears that were falling down my face. He open the door cautiously and his face is full of concern when he sees me.

"What's wrong" he asks and I point to my chest.

"Okay, let me see if it opened up" he says and I take of the button up shirt and tank-top. It didn't reopen but there is a giant bruise surrounding it.

"What happened?" he asks

"I tackle Lynn earlier while we were getting dressed and she shoved my chest be accident. It hurt like a bitch but it went down to a small ache and then everyone started hugging me and it just really got worse. I'm sorry I didn't want to seem rude just living your parents but the pain is just really unbearable." I say through the tears.

"Tris its fine just be more careful next time. I'm going to go grab some of the pain killers from my bag and I'll be right back. Just try to breathe okay?" he says kissing my forehead. I nod and grab my tank top and start to put it back on and Tobias walks out the bathroom. He comes back five minutes later with my coke and two white pills.

"Here this should make it feel a hell of a lot better" he says with a chuckle. I take the pills and wait for the pain to go away. After about 5 minutes my chest feels a lot fucking better.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" I ask

"No you look tough as nails" he says and kisses me. We walk back out there and Tori comes walking up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I just need to breathe; I didn't mean to be rude" I say

"Aw sweetie its fine." She says and I smile.

"Four never told me what you guys do?" I say looking at Tobias.

"We own Cloud 9 tattoos" she says with a smile.

"I heard of that place, I heard they do amazing tattoos and I've always wanted to get one from there but couldn't then" I say and Tobias has a sad look on his face because he knows what I mean.

"Well you should come by and get a tattoo soon" she says and I smile.

"I will soon, when I feel 100%" I say and Tori has a confused look on her face but doesn't question me. Tobias introduces me to a bunch of his other friends and the gang introduces me to their friends. It's almost midnight and it's getting late and I don't see Tobias anywhere. I walk around the house and I see him and his mom talking outside.

"Have you told her your real name yet?" she asks

"Yes" he says and she smiles.

"You really like this girl?" she says and he smiles.

"I don't like her mom; I'm in love with her" he says grinning so big.

"I'm so proud of you. She is good for you I can see the way you both look at each other" she says hugging him.

"Have you told her yet?" she asks and he frowns. Told me what? I shouldn't be easy dropping its rude. I walk away and I run into a wall? No it's much softer than a wall but damn it hurt my chest. I look up and I see Bud. I hold my chest because the pain killers have started wearing off and my chest is starting to hurt like a bitch again.

"Are you okay Tris?" Bud asks concerned and helps me into the kitchen where there is nobody.

"Kind of" I say and he looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Just my chest no biggie" I try playing it off as nothing but I can't.

"It doesn't look like a big deal." He says and I can feel tears start to prick in my eyes.

"Can you um…get Tobias" I whisper. He pats my leg and gets up and goes to get Tobias. Tobias comes running in and rushes to me with Tori and Bud following.

"I'm guessing the pain killer wore off?" he asks looking into my water eyes and I nod.

"I'll be right back, just try to breathe through the pain" he says getting up and running out the door.

"Are you alright Tris?" Tori ask and I shake my head and Zeke walks into the kitchen and see me.

"Tris, Oh my god. Are you okay?" he says sounding concerned and I shake my head not trusting my voice and focusing on my breathing.

"Zeke what's happening?" Tori ask and he looks at me wondering if he should tell them. There Tobias's parents so I trust them so I nod my head. He tells them what happened and how I just got released from the hospital but I'm supposed to be careful. Tori have tears and Bud face looks sad but I don't see any sign of pity. Four comes in and see Zeke there and his parent's faces and he knows he told them.

"Here I will get Doc John to prescribe you higher pain killers that will last longer tomorrow." He says handing me the two little white pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you" I say looking at Tori and Bud and the look at me confused and so does Tobias.

"Why are you thanking us?" Bud asks.

"You're not giving me you're a kicked puppy look or pity. Thank you" I say

"You don't need to thank us Tris, and you don't need pity. You remind me of Four when we adopted him." Tori say and I smile at Tobias.

"Zeke are you staying here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Shauna is drunk and I'm a little sober but not enough to drive home." He says. I just want to go home and sleep.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Tobias asks and I'm hesitant because I haven't been alone since that night.

"Ummm. Can I stay with you?" I ask a little embarrassed.

"I would love if you stayed with me" he says kissing me on the lips.

"Do you want to stay longer or do you want to go now?" he asks me.

"Can we go now, I'm tired and sore" I say and he smiles and nods.

"It was really great meeting you guys and I hope we can do lunch or dinner some time?" I say hugging Tobias's parents.

"I would love to do lunch or dinner with you guys" Tori smiles. I say bye to everyone and we head to Tobias's apartment. We arrive and his apartment is huge. It's has like 4 bedrooms but one is turned into a workout room, an office, and two guest bedroom and then there is his master bedroom. His apartment is a mixture of Black, red and gray furniture. I his bedroom his walls are painted black and on one of the walls are 'Fear God Alone'.

"Here are a t-shirt and a pair of small shorts you can wear" he says handing me some clothes.

"The bathroom is that door right there" he says pointing to a door in his room. I change into his shirt and it goes mid-thigh so I don't even bother putting the shorts on. There defiantly going to be to big anyway. I walk out and Tobias is shocked.

"The shirt is like a dress and the shorts were going to be to big anyway. Is this okay?" I say embarrassed.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed" he says

"Or we can sleep in the bed together, it's not like we haven't before" I say smiling.

"I just didn't know I want you to be comfortable" he says and I smile at how much he cares.

"Tobias I like sleeping in your arms; you make me feel safe." I say blushing.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say and climb into bed. He goes and puts on shorts and doesn't have a shirt on. This is the first time I saw his tattoo.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo?" I ask.

"Yeah, Tori did it for me" he says

"Can I see it" I ask and he nods. He turns on the light and turns around next to the bed so his back is facing me. It's beautiful. There are flames and symbols going down the middle.

"What are these symbols" I ask running my hand over them. While running my and over his tattoo I can feel uneven skin and I know that feeling. Those are scares and there the same ones I have on my back.

"When I was in college I took a mythology course. These symbols where in there and they represent Honesty, logic, bravery, selfless, and peace. I want to all those things smart, honest, brave, selfless, and kind. I'm working on the kind" he says and he looks uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I don't let a lot of people look at me, any one really." He says.

"Why, you look amazing" I say and he turns around and I get a full view of his six pack.

"Why would you hide this beauty right here?" I say putting my hands on his abs and kissing him.

"Well, I'm glad you like them I have been working on keeping them this in shape for a while" he says blowing out his stomach so his looks fat. I laugh and kiss him on the lips hard and full of passion. My hands go to his hair and his hands rest on my cheek. After a few minutes he pulls away and goes and cuts off the light.

"Goodnight Tris"

"Goodnight Tobias" I say and fall asleep feeling safe in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Previously…_

_"Goodnight Tris"_

_"Goodnight Tobias" I say and fall asleep feeling safe in his arms._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with the urge to pee really badly. I feel Tobias's arms wrapped around me with my back against his chest. I carefully slip out of his grasp and he looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I go pee and look at my chest. It hurts but not as bad as last night. I look and see the bruise is black and restrain myself from poking it. I look at my phone and its 6 o'clock in the morning. I'm awake and can't fall back asleep because so I carefully lie back down and snuggle up to Tobias's chest. I don't know how long I lay there when I hear Tobias talk in his sleep. His face furrows and he starts moving.

"Tobias" I say shaking him but he keeps mumbling and it looks like he is having a nightmare. Is this what I look like when I'm having a nightmare?

"Tobias wake up, it's only a dream" I say shaking him so more and he shoots up his blue eyes wide and he looks around.

"Tobias, it was just a dream" I say putting a hand on his shoulder and he pulls me into a hug.

"It felt so real" he says

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I was planning on telling you later today but I guess I'll tell you now" he says mumbling against my shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it. I know how hard it is talking about things you just want to forget" I say running my hands through his hair.

"I want to tell you" he says pulling away and looking into my eyes. I nod my head saying to go on.

"When I was little my real father wasn't the greatest. When I was 5 I started noticing little things, like why did I have toys or why I couldn't go play with other kids when I was little. I was 6 when I first saw him hit my mom. I was in the kitchen helping her cook dinner when I accidently knock over a cup and it broke. My dad was in the office and he heard the noise. He came down starts furious and she said it was an accident and told me to go up to my room and get ready for dinner and she would clean up the mess. I was walking to my room when I heard him screaming and I hide in the hallway. He kept hitting her in the face and I wanted to help her but I was so scared. I ran to my room and hide. This happened for a couple of years and when I was nine she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died only a few months later. After that he started blaming me for her death and he would only slap me around or locks me in my room without food or water for a couple of days. One night when he was drunk he came in my room and said 'this is for your own good' and beat me with his belt until I black out. Sometimes I woke up in a closet with no food or water and would be in there for days. This kept happening for years until I was 16. Marcus came home drunk like usual and he beat me so badly. After that night I decide I want to change and got a membership at a gym. That's where I meet Bud. Bud was a part-time trainer and he said he would help me get into shape. I was changing out of a sweaty shirt when he walked in. He saw all the whip marks on my back and asked me about them. I told Bud everything and he said that he had to report it. Bud was by my side when I told the cops everything and they arrested Marcus that night. Bud took me in and I meet Tori his wife. She treated me like her son and 6 months later they asked me if they could adopt me. I was happy and they helped me become the man who I am today." He says and at the end I see tears falling down his face. I pull his head to my chest ignoring the pain and just let him cry out all the pain he has been through.

"You are the strongest person I know and you should have not had to endure all the pain you had" I say

"Thank you, for not looking at me like a kicked puppy or pitying me." He says

"Well you're not" I say and he lifts his head up and looks at me and all I see in his eyes is love. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me softly but passionately.

"I love you" I tell him when I pull away.

"I love you too, how is your chest?" he asks

"It hurts but I think I'll live" I say and he gets up and goes to the bathroom. I think about what he said and where do I know that name from. Marcus? My dad had a friend and colleague named Marcus Eaton. Tobias comes back with the two white pills and a glass of water. I take the medicine and ask Tobias "Your dad's name is Marcus Eaton?"

"Yeah why?" he says looking at me confused.

"When I was little my dad always went on trips with his colleague and friend name Marcus Eaton until I was fourteen and my dad was pissed one day and said and I quote 'what a major bastard who should burn in hell'. That's when my dad actually started his charity for foster kids and abuse victims." I say and his face looks shocked.

"Wait, you mean to tell me your father was my dad's friend?" he asks looking shocked.

"Yeah, I always wondered what happen to him, he gave me the creeps but my dad spook highly of him until that day" I say

"Wow, what do you want to do today" he asks.

"Well, since its only 8 o'clock and everyone is either at work or still asleep how about you call and see if your parents want to have lunch. They are really nice and I like them" I say and he smiles.

"Alright I will call them while you make coffee" he says giving me a kiss and I laugh and walk into the kitchen. Coffee is his addiction. I open the cabinets and grab the coffee but it feels super light. I open it and to my surprise it's empty. Figures he would have no coffee since he drinks it like water. I walk into his room and see him on the phone.

"Yeah, noon is great… your house? Are you making your famous cake? Really…badass…alright I love you too…bye" he says and turns around and is shocked I'm standing here.

"Awe, you're so cute when you talk to your mom on the phone" I say smirking and he glares at me.

"Well we have a problem" I say and he gets a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" he asks stepping towards me.

"You're out of coffee" I say smiling and he falls dramatically on the bed.

"I don't think I'm going to make it" he says clutching his chest and acts like a drama queen.

"Oh grow up you are worse than Uri about pop tarts." I say laughing. Uri is in love with pop tarts. He keeps boxes hidden everywhere. He has a closet dedicated to pop tarts.

"I'm definitely not Uri crazy but coffee is my own person brand of heroin" he says laughing and I hit him with a pillow.

"Will I'm going to get dressed and maybe when I'm done we can go to Starbucks" I say and he pulls me into a kiss. My hands find his hair and his hands stay on my hips. I lightly hits where I was stabbed in the hip and I wince a little.

"Are you okay" he asks

"Yeah I'm still a little sore and your fingers accidently hit one of the cuts" I say and his face saddens

"I'm-"I press my lips to his cutting him off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, I'm fine and I don't want to be treated like I'm a fragile piece of glass" I tell him.

"Okay, mom said lunch at her place at noon so we can get coffee and I'll take you back over to your place and let you get changed and we can hang out there till it's time to leave.

"Sounds like a plan" I say grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom. He changes into denim jeans and a tight gray shirt and I throw on what I wore last night and we head to go get coffee. I get a Carmel Frappuccino and he gets a pain black coffee. We head to my house and he goes and watches T.V. and I head upstairs to take a shower and change. I throw on a light pink tank top and light denim shorts and throw on a comfy grey cardigan and my white converse. The tank-top shows my chest cut and some of the bruise but my hair kind of covers it. I grab a piece of paper out of my little box and walk downstairs and the house looks the same. You can't even tell someone broke in and almost killed me. Tobias is watching Law & Order SVU and I sit on the couch next to him.

"You look amazing" he says pulling me into his chest and kisses my forehead.

"Do you think your mom can cover the scares on my back and stomach like yours?" I ask watching the show.

"Why would you want to cover them up? You're beautiful" he says muting the T.V.

"Why did you cover yours?" I ask.

"I hated the constant he left" he says.

"Exactly, I don't want people judging me or futures kids asking me about the things I want to forget." I say not looking at him.

"Yeah, do you know what you want to cover them up?" he asks.

"My mom was into Native Americans and she drew this skull wearing tribal headdress" I say grabbing the picture out my back pocket.

"Wow, this is beautiful" he says looking at it.

"Yeah, drawing was one of her hidden talents. She would have been a wonderful artist if she wasn't so selfless." I say admiring my mom's work "I want to put her name in there somewhere and now I will always have something to remind me of her."

"I think it wonderful, you should show my mom and she'll be honor to do this" he says kissing me. We lay around for a couple more hours until its 11:30.

"We should head out, so we will be there on time." He says looking at his watch. We get into his Lexus and drive over to Tori and Bud's. We get there in about 15 minutes. Their house is nice and cozy looking. We walk up to the door and Tobias knocks. Bud opens the door and gives Tobias and me a hug. We walk in and I see Tori cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" he says give her a hug and she returns it.

"Hey Tori" I say and she gives me a hug.

"How are you Tris?" she says.

"I'm good, do you need any help?" I ask and she nods.

"Can you take those meat patties to Bud while I start on the cake." She says and I smile. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and grab the plate of raw meat. I outside to where Tobias and Bud are standing and talking.

"Tori said to bring these to you. I'm guessing you are the grill master." I say while he takes the plate from me.

"Yep" he says with a laugh and Tobias smiles.

"I'm going to go help Tori" I say and give Tobias a kiss and walk back inside.

"Hey Tori can I ask you a question?" I ask sitting on a bar stool at the island.

"Yeah, shoot?" she says putting the cake in the oven and turning towards me.

"Umm, I was wonder if you could do this tattoo on me?" I say handing her my mother's drawing.

"Did you draw this?" she asks.

"No, my mom did. She died a couple years ago and I wanted something to remind her." I say.

"This is amazing, yes I can do it where do you want it?" she asks.

"On my entire back" I say and she looks at me confused. I take my cardigan off and lift my tank-top up so she can see the various scars that cover my back. I hear her gasp and I can feel tears build up on the brim of my eyes. I feel Tobias wrap his arms around me and I let the tears fall.

"Hey, is everyone okay in here?" Bud asks and Tori have tears and her eyes and Tobias wipes my tears away.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks and I nod.

"Tris who did that to you?" Tori ask and Bud looks utterly confused.

"Tobias what's going on?" Bud asks.

"Do you want me to tell them or do you?" Tobias asks.

"I'll tell them" I say and sit down. I told them everything that happened. They didn't give me any looks of pity and I didn't expect any from them. Tori and Bud give me a hug and they are such good people.

"Well, enough about me let's eat I'm starving" I say and everyone laughs. We eat and talk. Tobias shows me around the house. We walk out to the back patio and sit on the swing. I cuddle up into his side and his arm is wrapped around me.

"Your parents are great" I say.

"Yeah, they really like you. You are actually the first girl I introduced to them. He says and I look up at him.

"Really?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yes really, you are the one person who knows my real name other than my parents" he says.

"Wow, I thought you would have brought more girls home" I say.

"Nope, I went on dates with Zeke and they were uncomfortable and dated other girls but none of them even come close to you. They were all too prideful of their looks. They all shoved their boobs and ass in my face. They just wanted to be with me because I was a doctor and my looks, but you were different. You didn't care I was a doctor or my looks but you actually liked me for me and not Four the hot doctor." He says looking me in the eye.

"Well you are so much more than Four the hot doctor. Your Tobias the sweet, caring, strong, brave man who will help his friends and family in a heartbeat; and that was the man I fell in love with." I say.

"You are strong, beautiful, smart women I fell in love with" he says kissing me.

"Tris, Tobias cake ready" Tori say and Tobias shoot up and grabs my hand.

"I'm guessing you love cake" I say laughing.

"It's to die for" he say handing me a plate with a slice of cake. I take a bite and it just melts in my mouth.

"Oh my god, this has to be the best cake I have ever tasted" I say taking another bite.

"See now you understand my excitement for cake" he says laughing.

"Thank you Tris, I was experimenting on day and this wondrous creation was formed" she says and everyone laughs. We finish eating the cake and Tori takes out another one for Tobias to take home and share with me. We say goodbye to Tori and Bud and walk to his car.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks.

"I want you to meet some people special to me" I say and he has a confused look.

"Who?" he asks

"It's a surprise, can I drive?" I ask and he makes a thinking face.

"I don't know she is my baby" he says smirking.

"Please" I say pouting my lip out.

"Please stop, there is too much cuteness I can't handle it." He says laughing and hands me his keys. I start driving and we arrive after about 30 minutes of driving.

"We are we Tris?" he asks me.

"Just come on." I say and get out the car. I grab his hand and we walk through the cemetery until I see there grave. There grave is under a giant oak tree where they wanted to be. I sit down and pat the spot next to me.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry I haven't come and see you guys in a while. I've been having a hard time. I want you guy to meet Tobias; he is my boyfriend and a doctor. You guy's would like him and I know he would like you guys. I don't know if Caleb has been here to see you. It's been really hard not having y'all here. I miss you and love you" I say and Tobias squeezes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Prior. I promise to take care of your daughter for the rest of my life." He says and hugs me. We sit there for a while and finally head back to my house. I hand him some of Zeke's clothes and put on some sweat pants and a black razor back tank-top. I pop some popcorn and Tobias cuts two slice of cake and hides it in the fridge from Zeke and we watch Captain America. Today was a good day and I couldn't have spent it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. **

_**Previously…**_

_**"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Prior. I promise to take care of your daughter for the rest of my life." He says and hugs me. We sit there for a while and finally head back to my house. I hand him some of Zeke's clothes and put on some sweat pants and a black razor back tank-top. I pop some popcorn and Tobias cuts two slice of cake and hides it in the fridge from Zeke and we watch Captain America. Today was a good day and I couldn't have spent it any other way.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Tris POV**

It's been 6 months since I took Tobias to meet my parents. I started back at work a month ago and I was happy to be back. I haven't hung out with Lynn in a while and I feel horrible that I abandon my best friend. Zeke and Tobias are having a guy' night; so we are gonna have a girl's night. I making my rounds when I see a familiar face I hoped not to see for a while.

"Hey, John I hoped I wouldn't see you for a long time" I say and he runs up to me gives me a hug. There is still an ache in my chest but it's not as painfully as before.

"Today is my 9th birthday and you have been to all my birthdays when I was here" he says and I smile.

"Happy Birthday" he smiles at me and I see his mom walk up to us.

"Tris, how have you been?" Mrs. Albert asks giving me a hug.

"Things are better now. I see John has been recovering while" I say and she smiles.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about how much he misses his favorite nurse and his only wish was to come see you today" she says

"Well, he was the best patient I could ask for" John smiles at me. I grab a cupcake from the cafeteria like I always do on his birthday and he has the biggest grin on his face.

"Best birthday ever" he says and I laugh.

"Well John I have to get back to work but promise me that you will be good for your mom and dad" I give him a hug. They wave bye and head out the door and I head back to do my rounds.

* * *

When I get home I see Shauna with her head in her hands sitting on the couch.

"Shauna are you okay?" I ask sitting next to her. She looks at me with tears streaming down her face and I pull her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant"

"Zeke is going to be an awesome father and you have the whole gang who will help you and this baby" I say hugging her.

"Yeah, I know. Everything right now is just so stressful with him working a lot and us not having alone time" she says and I smile.

"Why don't I call the girls and cancel tonight's plan and you tell Zeke to come home so you can tell him the exciting news. I'll stay at Four's tonight so you and Zeke can have some privacy." I say and she hugs me.

"Tris you are amazing. Thank you" She says and I smile.

"You're welcome." I say getting up to call the girls. I told them I was really tired and we can hang out Sunday and that I'm really sorry. I call Tobias and he answers almost immediately.

**Tobias: Hey beautiful, what's up?**

**Tris: Hi, is it okay if I stay the night tonight?**

**Tobias: Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to ask stay here. Although I thought you were having girl night and Zeke was gonna come over?**

**Tris: Something came up with Shauna and Zeke is gonna stay with her tonight.**

**Tobias: Is everything alright?**

**Tris: Yeah everything is great; but they just need to talk about some things.**

**Tobias: Okay, well I'm still at work. I get off in about an hour and you can go ahead go to the apartment.**

**Tris: Okie, one question though. Can Lynn come over for a little bit? I have hung out with her in a while.**

**Tobias: Yes, Tris you don't have to ask Mi casa es su casa.**

**Tris: Sorry**

**Tobias: Don't be. I will see you later. Love you**

**Tris: Love you too.**

I tell Shauna that I'm gonna head to Four's apartment and that I will see her tomorrow. When I get to the apartment I see there are still dishes in the sink from the last time I was here. That was about a week ago and his clothes all over the place. I laugh to myself and start cleaning. After I finish everything I call Lynn.

**Lynn: Hello**

**Tris: Hey, I feel bad for canceling our plans tonight and if you want we can hang out over at Fours?**

**Lynn: You bailed on us for Four?**

**Tris: What? No. Shauna really need alone time with Zeke.**

**Lynn: Oh, okay sure. I'll be over in about 15 minutes. **

**Tris: Okie, Bye.**

**Lynn: Bye**

I take a quick shower and get dressed in a tank top and a pair of Tobias's sweatpants. I grab a bottle of water and I hear a knock on the door. I let Lynn in and give her a hug and she laughs.

"Hey Trissy" she says and I smack her playfully. She holds her arm in mock hurt and I bust out laughing.

"I got Doritos, soda, and Zombies" I say and she smirks.

"Yes, let's see if we can beat Zeke and Fours score" she says and I laugh.

"Oh, I know we can. They can't make it past level 27" she laughs and I toss her a controller. We make it to level 35 when I hear the phone ring. I pause the game and look at the caller ID. The number is unknown and I let the answering machine answer. There's a loud beeping noise and then a woman's voice comes over the answering machine.

"Hey Four it's Lauren, I was wondering if you wanted to actually date a real woman yet. Please return my messages and call me soon. Kisses bye."

Lynn bust out laughing and I am fucking angry. How did she get his number? How come he did tell me she was calling him? I grab a glass of water and take a sip. What other things has he kept from me? What does he see in a broken girl like me?

I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel a smack across my face. Lynn is looking at me concerned and I see glass scattered all over the floor. I feel pain in my hand and my face stings.

"Shit" I whisper and look at my hand. There are pieces of glass and I sigh.

"Tris, whatever you are thinking stop. Four wouldn't cheat on you and I bet he has his reasons for not telling you about Lauren. Let's go clean your hand" she says and I nod. I grab the first aid kit and start pulling glass out of my hand and Lynn hands me a bottle of whiskey. I shake my head but she shoves it back in my face.

"It will help with the pain" I grab it reluctantly and take a sip. Lynn starts stitching my hand where the glass went in deep and wraps it for me.

"Thank you Lynn" I say and she gives me a hug.

"I'm gonna go. Four should be here soon and you guys have a lot to talk about." I nod my head and she grabs her bag and walks out the door. I take a few more sips of whiskey and put it back in his liquor cabinet. I sit on the counter playing with the wrap and think. I know I can trust Tobias but I just can't help but feel a little hurt that he hasn't mentioned anything about Lauren calling him. He has told me about his past and his real name why he couldn't tell me about some stupid calls. Have there been other calls from other girls?

He walks through the door and smiles when he sees me but when I don't return it he looks concerned. He walks up to me and goes to kiss me but I turn my head and he kisses my forehead instead.

"Tris, what's wrong?" he asks and I continue to play with the wrap on my hand.

"Tris what happened to your hand?" he asks and takes it into his own. I gently pull my hand away and he sighs.

"Please tell me what I did wrong for you to treat me like this?" I lift my head and look into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I whisper.

"Tris how could you ask me that. Of course I trust you" he says

"Is there anything you haven't told me?" I ask and he looks at me confused.

"Not that I know of" he says and I point to his answering machine.

"You got a call today and I let the answering machine pick it up and I don't know what I would have done if I answered it"

He plays the message and his face shows no surprise at all and I know there have been more calls like that.

"Tris, let me explain" he says and I nod.

"After I picked you up from work that one day she has been calling me nonstop. First she started calling my work and then she got my cell number. I blocked her on my cell but I guess she found my home phone number. I didn't want to worry you with you still recovering from everything." He says rushing everything out. I look in his eyes and see no sign of him lying. I pull his lips down to mine and he kisses me softly.

"Now tell me how you ended up with this." He says and I laugh.

"I was lost in thought after I heard the message. I got a little upset and I glass of water was in the cross fire" I say and he laughs.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got jealous and upset. You have nothing to be sorry for but I will say that I was upset that you didn't tell me and I had to find out from an answering machine."

"I love you, you know that right"

"Yes, I know"

"Why don't we do something tonight?" he asks

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tattoos" he say and I smile.

"Let me change and we can go" I say and he shakes his head.

"You look sexy like that" he says and I laugh.

"At least let me put on a jacket" I say and he kisses me. I grab my grey cardigan and we leave to go get tattoos.

* * *

"Tobias, Tris how wonderful it is to see you guys" Tori says giving us a hug.

"I wanted a new tattoo and I thought it would be a great time for Tris to get her back piece done" he says and Tori smiles.

"While Bud is in the back and Tris let me redraw up the picture and we will get started soon." She says and walks to the back.

"So what are you going to get?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"It a surprise" he says and kisses me. He heads back to see Bud and I look at some more tattoos. I see a raven and I grab the book and walk back to Tori.

"Do you think you can make this smaller and put three of them on my collarbone?" I ask and she smiles.

"Of course, what do they mean?"

"They represent my family. My parents died a while back and I finally have my brother back in my life" I say and she smiles.

"Which one do you want first?" she asks

"The ravens because they won't take as long as the full back piece" I say and she nods. After 3 hours she finally finishes the outline of the headdress and the ravens. I smile at her work and when I come back to finish you won't be able to see the scars anymore. She wraps my back and chest and I give her hug.

"Thank you Tori, how much do I owe you?" ask and she shakes her head.

"Free of charge"

"Really Tori, let me at least pay for the ravens" I say and she laughs.

"Tris, you are family and I don't let family pay" she says and I laugh.

"You really aren't going to let me pay" I say walking out to the front and see Tobias and Bud talking at the counter.

"Nope, you are just going to have to deal with it" she says and I sigh in defeat.

"Hey, Tris how are you?" Bud asks.

"I'm good." I say and he pulls me into a hug.

"What happened to your hand?" Bud asks and I look at Tobias.

"One of Tris coworkers has been calling me non stop and I didn't tell Tris about it. The girl called my home phone while Tris was there and I was at work. She left a message and Tris got upset." Tobias says and Tori smack him in the head.

"Ouch!" he says and we all laugh.

"Did you not learn anything from when Bud did the same thing to me?" She says and I look at Bud.

"Wait, you had girls calling you and you kept it from Tori?" I ask and he nods.

"I remember, Tori was so mad when she answered the phone one day and found out she was calling him for the past year." Tobias says

"Yep, and he slept on the couch for a month." Tori say and we all laugh.

"At least Tris reaction was as bad as Tori's. She screamed at him for an hour, and then gave him the silent treatment for a week." Tobias says and I laugh.

"I don't know. If I answered the call I probably would react the same as Tori" I say and we all laugh. We leave after talking for a little while. When we arrive home Tobias pulls me into a kiss.

"I really am sorry that I kept the calls from you. I should have told you about them when they started."

"Yes, you should have but I'm over it and I trust you" I give him a kiss.

"So what did you get on your collarbone?" he ask touching the bandage. I pull of the bandage and he sees the ravens.

"They represent my family, one for Caleb, Mom and Dad."

"There beautiful" he says and puts the bandage back on.

"What did you get?" I ask looking at the bandage wrapped around his arm. He takes the wrap off and there is a dark forest seen from the inside of his elbow down to his wrist. There is a tree and small birds flying around. It is truly amazing and so beautiful.

"Bud would always take me camping when I felt in was drowning in the world. When we would leave the city and be in the woods I felt like I was able to breathe" he says and I smile.

"It's beautiful" I say and I show him my back tattoo. We get changed into comfortable clothing but where a tank top is making my back tattoo itch. I put on a sport bra and I see Tobias is in boxers. I walk out and I don't know where this boost of confidence came from but I don't care. Plus Tobias has already seen me in a sports bra and naked even. Tobias smiles when he sees me and kisses me. My hands find their way to his hair and his rest on my hips. He slips his tongue and we battle for dominance and I end up winning. When I finally need to breathe I pull away and his forehead rest on mine. I fall asleep wrapped up in his arms and sleep with no nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_Previously_

_"It's beautiful" I say and I show him my back tattoo. We get changed into comfortable clothing but where a tank top is making my back tattoo itch. I put on a sport bra and I see Tobias is in boxers. I walk out and I don't know where this boost of confidence came from but I don't care. Plus Tobias has already seen me in a sports bra and naked even. Tobias smiles when he sees me and kisses me. My hands find their way to his hair and his rest on my hips. He slips his tongue and we battle for dominance and I end up winning. When I finally need to breathe I pull away and his forehead rest on mine. I fall asleep wrapped up in his arms and sleep with no nightmares._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

"Fuck, Lynn there are too many fucking zombies" I scream as I run away from the mob of zombies. Lynn and I had the day off and decide to eat junk food and murder zombies.

"I got monkeys so come up to the bar and we will kill these fuckers" she says and I laugh. Lynn and I have already killed Tobias and Zeke's score and beating our own recorder.

"A nuke! You cover me and I'll get it." I jump from the bar across the pit of lava to the nuke. It hard dodging 50 zombies but somehow I end up unharmed and zombies are dead. We are on level 58 when my phone rings and its unknown. I pause the game and answer.

"Hello?"

"Tris"

"Peter, how did you get this number?" I try to keep my voice from shaking. Lynn is looking at me wide eyed.

"I have connections Tris you of all people should know this and you should know you can never escape. You are mine Tris."

"Never call me again Peter" I hang up the phone. I thought since he went to jail I was done with him. Who are his connections? Lynn pulls me into a hug and I cry.

"Tris, don't let him get to you. I promise that if he does anything to you I will cut off his dick grill it and feed it to him." She says and I laugh.

"Lynn, what if he gets out?"

"He won't and you have the gang especially Four that will protect you. Peter is never going to leave that cell."

"Thanks Lynn"

"Tris you are like my sister and I will always here. I will call Chris tomorrow and tell her about that fucker calling you. Why don't you go take a nap before Four gets home." She says and I smile.

"Lynn you are a sister to me too. I don't know where I would be now without you." I give her a hug.

"Hector has baseball practice ending in 30 minutes and mom wants me to pick him. Are you going to be okay until Four gets home?"

"Yeah, Four should get home in an hour. I'm just gonna take a nap and try to collect my thoughts."

"Okay, bye Trissy"

"Bye Lynn"

She leaves and I change into one of Tobias's shirts and a pair of legging. I lay down on his side and his pillow smells like him.

* * *

"_Tobias?" I walk through the door of his apartment. It's trashed and I see blood all over the floor. I follow the blood patterns to the kitchen. I see Tobias with a knife sticking out his back. I scream and run to him. _

"_This is your fault Tris. You are mine and mine only." I hear Peter say. Peter stands there with a belt in his hand._

"_You belong to me Tris and I will get you back one day. There is no escaping and you will pay for leaving me." He says and hits me with the belt. I scream out in pain and the whips are harder each hit._

* * *

I wake up screaming with tears running down my face. I look at the clock and its 9pm and Tobias should have been home hours ago. I look at my phone for any miss calls or text but there aren't any. I call him but he doesn't answer. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself glass of water. There is a knock on the door and I guess Tobias forgot his key. When I open the door it is not Tobias. A tall man with hazel eyes and light brown hair stands in front of me.

"Hello, I'm looking for Tobias Eaton." He says

"He isn't home right now. I can take a message"

"Do you know when he will be back? It kind of important"

"No, I'm sorry. Can I ask how you know Tobias?"

"How rude of me, I'm Mason Eaton. Tobias's older brother." He tells me and my jaw hits the floor.

"I'm Tris, Why don't you come inside? Tobias should be home soon." I say regaining myself and let him inside.

"Can I ask how you know my baby brother?"

"He is my boyfriend. Would you like some water?"

"No thank you." I nod my head and call Tobias again and he phone went directly to voicemail. I call Zeke and he answers.

"Hey Tris"

"Hey is Four with you?"

"Yeah, want to talk to him?"

"Please"

"Hello"

"Did you die?" I ask and he laughs.

"Sorry, Zeke wanted to go out to the bar and I completely forgot to call you."

"Okay, also we need to talk when you get home" I say sounding upset but trying to hide my smile.

"Tris, you are scaring me"

"You should be"

"I love you"

"you too Four" I say and hang up. I bust out laughing and Mason shakes his head at me.

"You know when I guy hears the words 'we need to talk' we think to worst." He says and I smile.

"I know this is his pay back." I say. Mason and I talk while we wait for Tobias to get home. After about 15 minutes Tobias comes walking through the door with a rose and Starbucks. I laugh when I see him and he has confused look on his face.

"Tris you are mean and literally scared me" he says and I give him a kiss.

"I love you" I say and he smiles.

"These are for you" he says handing me the rose and coffee. Mason walks into the room and Tobias jaw drops.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias says giving him a hug.

"We opened up a new store here and Katelyn and I got an apartment a few blocks from here." He says. We end up talking for another hour and I learned that Mason is 8 years older than Tobias and that he lived in England since Tobias was 10. He couldn't take Tobias in since he was living in a different country and barely was making a living.

"I'm gonna head to bed. It was nice meeting you Mason and you should bring Katelyn over sometime."

"It was a pleasure to me you Tris. Goodnight"

"Night." I say and walk into the bedroom. I grab one of Tobias shirts and Nike shorts and hop in the shower. When I'm done I walk out and throw on a sports bra and the Nike shorts. I look at the scar on my chest and the scars on my hips. I think back to Peter's surprise phone call today. I'm never going to be rid of him and he always finds some way to ruin everything. Why didn't I just die when Drew stabbed me? How can Tobias love someone so damaged? Why do I have to deal with all this shit? All these questions and more are swarming through my head and I just fall to the ground. I hug my knees and try to breath but I can't. I feel like I'm drowning inside myself and I'm breaking. I hear someone yelling my name but all I can picture is Peter and Drew hurting me and telling me I deserve it and I can never get away. I feel someone grab me and I scream "No, stop!" and kick to get away. I curl up into a ball and try to breath. I hear Tobias voice and I feel safe but I can't get the feeling that Peter or Drew can get to me again.

"Tris" Tobias says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I try hard not to flinch from the contact and he pulls me into his chest.

"Tris, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you" he says and I cry into his chest. He keeps telling me comforting things and I finally calm down. I look up at him and see tears in his eyes.

"Tobias" I croak and he wipes tears from my cheeks.

"Hey, you're okay, nobody is going to hurt you." He says and I nod. He holds me until I calm down from my panic attack. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed.

"Tris, can you tell me what caused the panic attack"

"I was looking at my scars and remembered that I got a surprised call today. I can never get away from him. He will always find a way to come into my life."

"Who called you?"

"Peter" His arms tighten around me and I can hear him cursing under his breath.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he has connections that he owns me" I whisper.

"Tris, look at me. Neither he nor Drew will ever come near you again. I will protect you and kill him if he tries anything."

"I love you"

"I love you too. Go to sleep"

"What about Mason?"

"He left while you were in the shower"

"Goodnight Tobias"

"Goodnight Tris"


End file.
